Awake
by Bladejinx
Summary: Jacob has traveled the road of heartbreak for two years. Now a new girl has moved on to the Rez, and when he imprints things get interesting when Bella decides to return. However, imprinting is the least of his problems. Why was this woman picked to be the Alpha's mate. What power is hidden in the grand scheme of things? What happens when this power is awakened?
1. Chapter 1

**OK PEOPLE AND OTHER LIFE FORMS….I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE /':MEYER'S CHARACTERS OR PLOT OR STORY. HOWEVER, I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY OWN PLOT….THANK YOU. THIS MESSAGE IS FOR THE REMAINDER OF MY STORY I WILL NOT POST THIS AT THE TOP OF EVERY CHAPTER. HAPPY READING!**

"I'm sorry Jacob, this is the way things have to be, we are moving away from here." Bella, Bells, my love. She meant it. I saw the certainty in her eyes…she would be gone forever. This is the last time I will see her as a human. Those dark brown eyes.

"And what about Charlie? You're just going to leave him out to dry?" I tightened my fist. I couldn't just abandon hope, surely she would come back to me…she loved me. She will come back like she always does.

"Charlie is none of your concern." Edward came forward this time stepping beside Bella with his arm around her. My body was quaking with anger.

"Jake take it easy…" Seth stepped forward and touched my shoulder.

"Jake, I love you…but I am a part from you forever, you have chosen to separate us, you have it in your head that we can never be friends because of the life I have chosen." My heart crushed, I would never be anything more to her but a second choice. I turned away and let myself be ripped and consumed by the wolf inside. I could hear Seth behind me, but right now I didn't want to stop running. I didn't want to go home to the nothing less that consumed me. Surely this wasn't my life…surely.

Chapter 1

**Aleara POV**

First day at a new school…never a peachy situation. I drove my white Honda down the wooded roads. All you could see was green. Literally it was everywhere. I had moved to plenty of places with my father. He was always be stationed here and there and everywhere. He was a marine. My older brother Bracken Mustang Briggs lived in New York's as chief of police. He lived with his wife and new baby boy in a two bedroom apartment. I couldn't wait till I was out on my own. My senior year couldn't move fast enough. As for my dad, Roy Armstrong Brigs, He always made sure his baby girl was taken care of. So did my older brother. It was like having a double whammy, two fathers to answer too. So as soon as my dad was drafted to "I'm not allowed to know" which wasn't anything new., It was obvious my brother didn't have room plus I didn't want to live in new York or on some military base like I had done my whole life It was my senior year a. So my last resort landed me in forks Washington close to a rez called La push. Bracken somehow knew Chief Swann…it turned out that they were very good friends. He found me a house for rent. It was a two story, three bedroom house. Bracken claimed I needed extra rooms for when Dad came home or they came to visit and check on me. Chief Swann ensured I would be safe. But my father trained me a safety machine, being the daughter of a marine didn't exactly make me helpless.

I pulled up to the school parking lot. I looked like the only pale face going to la push. And boy did they make me feel it. I wasn't the girly type, in my family I didn't have the chance to be. My first day of school attire involved jeans vans and a very loose long sleeve shirt, I used a ball cap to pull up my long hair.

"Ok let's get this over with." I spoke out loud to myself. I walked passed all the familiar crowds of dark skins and into the building straight to the small front office.

"Hello, can I help you?" An older Indian woman smiled sweetly across the counter. It was nice to see such a warm happy face.

"Umm…I hope so, my name is Aleara Hawkeye Briggs."

"Oh yes, Chief Swann told me about you. I have your schedule right here." She pulled a piece of paper over to me, taking a pencil and circling a name at the top. It read Rakestraw. "This will be your homeroom, room number 43. You meet in your homeroom class for ten minutes every morning. Then your following classes will be attended in 7 periods all about 45 minutes long." I nodded in understanding

"Ok thank you."

"Now your fist calls is art 3D it's..."

"Hey Mrs. Owens." A boy, dark hair, dark skin, handsome with a huge smile on his face came strolling in.

"Hello Seth," She smiled warmly at him.

"Here is that honey bun cake you wanted, my mom made it this morning."

"Oh, thank goodness did she leave the recipe?"

"Yes mam," He slid her what looked to be an index card. I stood there transfixed for a moment at how nice these people were.

Suddenly the warning bell rang, which seemed to bring Mrs. Owens back to where we were.

"OH I'm so sorry dear, Sue Clearwater's baking always gets me side tracked." I smiled

"NO its ok." Afraid I was being a nescience.

"Seth, this is our new student Aleara Hawkeye Briggs. Can you show her to Rakestraws homeroom?" He nodded.

"Thank you! Tell your mother the same."

"Yes mam."

I instantly grew awkward; I didn't want to be stuck with someone I didn't know.

"So Aleara Hawkeye Briggs." He smiled. "That is an unusually tough name for a girl." I laughed a little trying to break the tension, but he didn't make me feel too bad awkward.

"Yeah um, when my Dad named us, I guess he named his own military unit." He laughed.

"Your Dad in the military?"

"Well he is a marine." He nodded.

"Nice." There was an awkward silence for a little while. "I'm Seth Clearwater by the way. We are both seniors, let me see your schedule we might have more classes together." I gave it to him hoping we did. "We have second third lunch and six and seventh period, so pretty much we will be seeing each other a lot." I huffed in relief.

"So you staying on the rez?" I shrugged technically I'm half way on it and half way off. I chose this school fewer people."

"Well, you chose wisely, we have more fun than the pale faces."

I laughed and it felt good, I was making a friend.

"Ok here we go." The bell rang as the door opened.

"Good morning Seth, so glad you could make it on time this morning." The man was older pale face like me, gray hair and glasses with a GO-T …and his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Rakestraw. I escorted our new student." Seth sat down beside an empty desk. Thank goodness I wasn't abandoned. I walked up to the teacher handing my paper to show. He took it without looking at me.

"Aleara Hawkeye Briggs." He looked at me finally.

"Yes sir."

"You may have a seat, is there a name you would like to go by?" I sat down beside Seth.

"Hawkeye sir." That earned snickers from some girls in the back of the room.

"IS something funny Sarah?" Rakestraw questioned.

"Nope." Came her curt reply, I inwardly winced_. Already making enemies_. I turned to get a good look at the three, all of them throwing daggers with their stares. I was almost positive it had something to do with me sitting with Seth, It was weird. It's like I was touching territory they didn't have the privilege to.

"Hawkeye it is." A few minutes later and the bell had rung. Seth showed me to the computer lab where my first class was. Business Tech. I sat down awkwardly; not knowing anyone but a younger kid in there did speak to me his name was Eric I think. I was happy to be going to lunch when the fourth period bell rang, we had anatomy this period which would turn out to be interesting, and some people weren't fond of eating and dissecting. I examined the food and realized that I wanted a fruit plate with yogurt. I sat down with Seth. There was a tray sitting on either side of him.

"Who is sitting with us?"

He shook his head…_no one._

"Jesus...Seth you have three trays of food!" he grinned with a mouth full of food.

"Yeh, I'm a growing man." I scoffed

"At this rate you will turn into a giant! Where does all of it go?" He laughed.

"Do you really want an answer?" I laughed at his remark.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as an apple hit the table after bouncing off of me.

"What the hell?" I turned around to see Sarah.

"OOPs my bad." She picked up her apple and batted her eyes at Seth before walking off. I slowly turned and looked at Seth.

"Ok I must have a death wish or something because being around you is a safety hazard." He chuckled as I rubbed my head some more. "Seriously, what is up with the girls here?"

"Not all of them are like that, but they think we are property to be owned or a prize. We never gave them the time of day and they are pissed because I'm giving you the time of day." I nodded slowly.

"Who is the "we" you are referring to?"

"My friends, we are more like brothers, Embry, Quil, And Jacob graduated two years ago, I haven't seen Jacob in a long time but they use to follow us like lost puppies, They still show up at some parties we got to . Its Embry's fault Sarah has false hope. He lost a bet and had to kiss her." He chose this moment to look over at them Sarah waved.

"But she thinks he did it because he wanted to." I started laughing, I couldn't help it.

"So what? You have a wanna be groupie...like a fan club that follows you around." His face turned serious and wide eyed.

"You're laughing but you do not realize how scary it is. I'm not scared of almost anything, but there is something about stalking girls that freaks me out." How terribly serious he was took the icing off the cake. My laughter was uncontrollable.

"Ok whatever, I'm warning you." Before I knew it my last class had ended I met Seth in the gym after changing out of my PE clothes. "Hey, I was going to tell you, it's a Friday and you should definitely come to the beach tonight, we are having a party."

"Well thanks but I don't drink."

"Neither do I, alcohol may be there but it doesn't mean you can't come."

"Ok, I'll think about it."

I drove home in silence, pondering should I go or not. I pondered on my day at school, my enemies and friends. I pulled into the drive way got out to check the mail. I smiled a letter from dad and dad number 2. I collapsed on the couch completely exhausted falling asleep forgetting to read my letters.

**Jacob PoV.**

"Jacob! Wake up!" I felt a small thud hit my head. I slowly sat up to see a huge book laying beside me.

"What time is it?"

"Time to go get the fire started!" Embry at this early of an hour was a hard dosage to take.

"Call get the fuck out of my face or I swear I'm going to kill you."

"Awe! Love you too man." He moved knowing I wasn't playing. Ever sense Bella had left I wasn't a joker anymore, I was always angry and I thought I reserved the right to be, I didn't care if it had been two years.

"Seriously Jake, get up we need your help, you do realize it's like seven right?" I grimaced at the sound of Quils voice it was serious Quil, everyone hated when Quil turned serious.

"Yeah yeah Dr. Phil I'm coming."

"See you at the beach." As soon as twiddle dumb and twiddle Dee left Dad came in the room.

"Jake we have a guest tonight of Charlie Swann's care, so please be somewhat pleasant."

"Sure dad I'll be pleasant." I got up and pulled on a shirt and shorts.

It felt good to be back in a way, I still thought of Bella. We spent to much time together, I haven't been in my garage in a don't remember when. I can never turn a corner without something reminding me of her. But tonight I wasn't going to think about her…well I would try. My Bells..

"Hey Jacob…" Emily came running up to me engulfing me in a hug.

"Hey Em." She pulled away smiling.

"I'm so glad you're here…where you belong." I smiled inwardly, I knew this was where I belonged. I made my way over to the fire; Leah nodded as did I in return. The boys and I had already been reunited. Embry was roasting a weenie while Quil was making a stick for him and Claire with two points.

"Qwil, now urs can roast toogefer." He picked her up.

"That's the plan Claire Bear." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

"Boys easy on the beer till Claire goes to bed with Emily." Same told them in fair warning. Embry look like a big dummy as always holding his weenies on a stick. Paul got to him before anyone else could.

"Hey Embry, those weenies taste good?"

"Shut up Paul! You're such a douche!" I laughed…once again it felt good, living so long on my own as a wolf made me miss the small things about being a human.

"Hey Quil, where is Seth?"

"He went by to get some new girl he met at school." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, I couldn't help but be excited to see him…what can I say I miss the pup.

"Oh really?" Quil laughed at my facial expression.

"He doesn't like her like that, just she is new and he is trying to make her feel welcome." I laughed.

"Sure. Whatever." I leaned back with a drink in my hand, this wouldn't be so bad. I could do this all night. I heard car door after car door shut, people I didn't even know showing up, girls everywhere. I noticed Emily and Sam with Claire in his arms headed to their car ready to go home. Now I knew it was going to get rowdy. Not me though, I plan to relax.

"EMBRY!" I heard a girly shrill of excitement, then I heard a loud groan.

"OK! Who did it! Which one of you shit heads invited Sarah?" Embry looked like he was seriously going to kill someone. "I know one of you dickheads invited her and you just wait till I find out which one it is." He pointed at all of us before walking off to hide from Sarah. Paul was rolling on the ground with uncontrollable laughter causing me to chuckle. I found myself grinning from ear to ear.

"Who did it?" I asked through a chuckle, Quil rose his hand smiling.

"He took my steak yesterday and I was really looking forward to it." Quil shrugged as if it was fair game. It felt good to be back…but there was still hurt, that small space I'm hiding and forgetting about tonight…tonight is for my brothers, my pack.

**Aleara POV**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror inspecting my outfit, I decided not to worry about it, me and Seth were clearly friends so I had nothing really to fuss over. I decided to let my hair down; I wore solid black leggings with a s solid black sweater dress with thigh high black boots. No jewelry didn't have any. My sister n law was the only one who really encouraged me to be a dress up kind of girl. So it didn't happen very often. I heard Seth's car and I grabbed my house keys and ran out the door…I didn't want time to think about it, or I knew I wouldn't go. Seth stayed in the car waving for me to hurry up. I jumped in the car.

"You mean you're a girl?" He acted all surprised as he put the car in reverse. I in returned punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I yelped and held my hand.

"You ok?"

"Damn! That was like hitting a tank." He laughed.

"Well thank you." I rolled my eyes and shook my hand. It was whatever. A broken hand no big deal.

"Let's get this over with." I looked out the window speaking mostly to myself.

**BACK TO THE BONFIRE JACOB POV**

"Jake! Come on!" Beer and soccer did not mix well.

"Nah I'll Pass." I stood by the fire watching the flames as they seemed to dance to a song I couldn't hear. They played a trick on my heart and mind, sending it into a trance making me feel numb for the moment…I didn't mind it.

"Jacob!" I was unwillingly snapped out of my trance as Seth tackled me in a hug.

"Hey Seth wats up man?"

"Nothing much. How you've been?"

"Good…" By the look on his face I knew he knew that I was lying. Then something strange happened, something caught my eye, someone on the other side of the fire. I could only see her back. Long, Long golden hair, she was wearing black. My body tingled…what was going on? I moved closer off mere instinct, I had to move towards her, I just had too…something was calling me in her direction.

"Jacob?" Seth's voice was muffled. I ignored him, who was she….I turned towards the fire, stopping myself. What was I doing? I heard Paul yelling.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A soccer ball with tons of force was flying right for her, before I thought about what I was doing, I ran as fast as I could pushing her down and holding her away as I turned my body to shield hers and let the ball hit me in the back. I barely noticed it. She sucked in her breath fast in surprise at my touch, it was like a small jolt sparked at me just holding her. She had her eyes closed tight as if anticipating hitting the ground. She had olive toned skin, full lips with red lip gloss. Something made me want to wipe it off so I could see their natural color. Her nose was a cute button nose. Her squared off jaw line gave her a powerful look.

"Are you ok?" I didn't remember my mind telling my mouth to speak, but my voice was heard by my own ears.

"Yes…I think so." Her voice sounded soothing, she then opened her eyes. Brown amber orbs peered up at me through almond shaped eyes. My heart stopped dead still, preparing itself for a brand new beat.

**ALEARA POV**

Everything happened so quick, one second I was talking the next I was grabbed by very abnormally warm hands. And when I opened my eyes I met a set of dark brown orbs…tan perfect skin and handsome features….black shoulder length hair that was half way pulled back. He looked just as surprised as me. For some odd reason my hands wanted to touch him, I reached forward with my left hand unknowingly. I went to touch his cheek. A static pulse sent goose bumps up my arms and down my legs. He lifted his hand and covered mine, closing his eyes. I wanted to speak but found that I couldn't. He drew me closer to his chest. His scent was overwhelming…it smelt like caramel and wood. I drew in a deep breath and clasp my other hand to his shirt. My face was so close to his. What happened next I couldn't explain, it happened so fast. His eyes opened into a glare, he threw my hand away from his cheek then dropped me on the ground. He pointed at me and in a loathing whisper he seethed the words.

"You stay away from me." My heart twist in ways I didn't know it could as I watched him walk about Seth and Paul watching him intently as he strode off. My chest felt like the whole world had been ripped from it. What the hell just happened?

**OK readers, please give me some reviews. It will only get better I promise! Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE OK SO I KNOW IT TOOK ME AWHILE I WROTE A LOT AND HAD TO DECIDE WHAT GOES WHERE. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

I sat there stunned at the moment. Sarah could be heard laughing with all her little minions backing her up. It was then that I felt moisture fall onto my hand. I realized it was falling from me...I was crying...Seth appeared in front of me.

"Hawkeye are you ok?" I looked at him, was I ok?" I looked at him, was I ok? I couldn't understand what just happened. What was that? HE pulled me into his chest. He smelt so good…then he threw me away. Who was he?

"Who was he..?" Seth frowned seeing that I answered his question with another one.

"His name is Jacob Black." I looked around at everyone they were all looking at me.

"Can you just take me home…?" HE didn't say anything; he gave some girl his keys.

"Leah, take her home please." I turned to look at where he was going...now he was leaving me? Leah nodded for me to follow her. I walked quietly behind her...we got into the car in silence...i was hoping it would last.

"Seth is my little brother." I looked over at her

"Yes, I know he talks about you often, I've only known Seth for a day but he loves his family." She smiled.

"Seth is a great guy, still sees the world in a brighter light than most." I chuckled. She described him perfectly. She pulled up to my house and I went to open my door.

"Hawkeye...listen, Jacob is confused right now…he will come around." I looked over at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jacob is just another face to me, what he chooses to do or act like is none of my business." I got out without another word as I walked away I couldn't help but feel like there was a big mystery that I wasn't getting but everyone at that bonfire knew something that I didn't and I could tell by the way they all looked at me. I went inside threw on a big t-shirt and headed up to my room. I laid there in the dark, I could still smell him…the feeling of him not being there was overwhelming. Something was wrong with me, and that night I did what I hadn't done in a long time, I cried myself to sleep. But this time it was over a complete stranger.

**SCENE SWAP JACOB POV**

I walked away deep into the woods; I walked to Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser was gone. He took a late shift since she has been gone. I collapsed at the tree edge. So much had happened since Bella had moved to Forks. Before being a wolf changed my life. I loved Bella; my wolf was choosing some girl I didn't even know. I knew Bella loved me, but I was the second choice…she would come back. I knew she would. Cause as much as Bella didn't want to admit it, she loved me too.

**THE NEXT MORNING WHICH WOULD BE Saturday**

**HAWKEYE POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling like I didn't want to get out of bed something was wrong with me something just wasn't right. Ever since last night I felt empty like something was missing. I laid there for what seemed like forever when I heard my cell phone go off. Which was lying on the bath room counter. I jumped up out of the bed and ran over to the counter and picked up my glowing phone. _**1 NEW MESSAGE **_read across the screen. I opened it to find that it was Seth.

_**Hey get up. I have a project you can help me with. **_I laughed as I looked at it, surely he was kidding.

_**I don't think I want to do anything but hide from the humiliation of last night. **_It wasn't even a minute before he had texted me again.

_**I know…but I'm not going to let you do that so get ur butt ovr here, and that's an order. **_I smiled after I shut my phone…well looks like I have no choice. I ran upstairs to change…I knew that I couldn't let that stupid jerk get the best of me, so I did what Seth instructed and I made my way over to his house.

"Can we have a radio or something?" The next thing I knew Seth's mom put out an older radio, winking at me.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly before messing with the dial and turning it to a station. It was now no mystery that the project was me helping Seth paint his front porch. The music was fussy until I picked up a good tune.

"Oh! This is a good one." I started lip singing and playing with the brush as if I was dancing.

_Baby you got me, there aint nowhere that I'd be, then with your arms around me, back and forth you rock me…yeahhh, so I surrender to every word you whisper, every door you enter I will let you in. _

Seth was rolling his eyes at my attempt to paint at the same time. I had continued to sing the song with the lyrics.

_Hey boy I really want to see if you can go a long time with a girl like me, hey boy I really wanna be with you cause your just my type, oh na na na na. I need a boy to take it over, looking for a girl to take you over. Oh oo oh oo oh. _

_Oh na na what's name…_

We both started laughing as I forgot the rest of the lyrics. After what seemed like hours we finally were done. We sat on the ground in front of the steps eating sandwiches that Mrs. Clearwater had made us.

"Have you studied for the anatomy quiz we have on Monday?" Seth was going on his fourth sandwich. I nodded.

"Yes, I have already basically had the course before, my dad and I was stationed in Georgia once. I shared houses with a good friend of his whose wife was a professor at a college. She taught anatomy…I had nothing better to do but to listen and learn" Seth nodded in understanding.

"You must have met and had to leave a lot of people behind." I nodded, my eyes glossing over with flashes of faces that I had left behind.

"Yeah, I wanted to start my own life...stable stationed in one spot." Just then Miss sue came out with lemonade.

"Thank you Mrs. Clearwater."

"You're welcome, and please call me Miss Sue." I smiled.

"Yes mam" She walked back into the house tending to whatever it was that she was doing

"You take care of her well don't you?" I looked at Seth as he took a big swig of his drink then wiped his mouth.

"She is my mom, she gave me life, ever since my Dad died, she and Leah are my responsibility." He looked like he was in deep thought.

"It's never easy losing a parent." He seemed to get knocked out of his thought process.

"My father died of a heart attack." My heart twisted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm at peace with it." We were quiet for some time. I felt like I should share my past but I didn't want to ruin the silence. Instead I chose something different; I took my nearby paint brush and painted a huge streak down the right side of his face.

He closed his eyes and jerked in surprise. I couldn't help the laughter that rose from my throat.

"You have about a three second head start." He didn't have to tell me twice I took off running grabbing a paint bucket as I ran. "ONE…TWO…THREE!" He was lighting fast right behind me with his own bucket. He was right on my heels. I took a quick sharp turn to the right; he seemed to anticipate my move, because my whole right side of my body was now covered in paint.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled chasing him, Leah popped out of the woods.

"What are you doing Hawkeye?" I ran past her.

"Getting your rotten brother back!" At that moment, Embry sideswiped Seth from the side, tackling him to the ground. I tripped over both of them …the end result involving all three of us covered in dark brown paint.

"AH…Hawkeye, I was trying to help you out." Embry examined his jeans. Leah walked over in a fit of laughter.

"Call, it looks like you shit your pants." I and Seth looked over at him we both started to laugh also. This had been my first time to laugh this hard in a very long time. Suddenly my heart grew warm. Almost as if I had defrosted.

"OooHHH guysss, Sue said you can't come inside that dirty." Paul was hiding something behind his back, "So I offered to clean you off myself." The next thing I knew a hose pipe with screaming cold water was squirting all of us. I took off running with Leah away from the line of fire. However, Seth and Embry ran straight for Paul even though they weren't' doing any good seeing as Paul was now running and squirting at the same time. They finally must have tackled him because for a split second the water stopped, but before I could see clearly, I ran into something hard. The force threw me on my butt. I looked up to see a bulky figure, those same brown orbs looking at me. That warm feeling I had touched now seemed foreign as I looked up at the jerk who threw me in the dirt last night. Jacob Black. My pride hurt a little at the familiar position I was in. I jumped up brushing myself off, I was relieved to see Leah still standing beside me. I avoided eye contact, something about him made me feel like I couldn't trust myself or feelings around him.

"What are you doing here?" Leah kept quiet it seemed that she knew this wasn't her battle.

"I was ju.."

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." It was as if he didn't want me to speak, like he couldn't bear to hear the sound of my voice.

"Well…"

"Well nothing, all you do is get in the way." He turned to stalk off. My heart ruptured in hundreds of different ways. I felt like my moon had been taken from the sky. My mind felt fuzzy like I could black out, then I saw Leah's face appear in front of me, I slammed back to reality.

"I'm disappointed in you Hawkeye." She spoke in all seriousness, and I knew she was right. My brow furrowed in concentration. I held my head high and stepped around her.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" I could tell that this caught all the boys' attention as well. Jacob turned around.

"Are you talking to me?" I nodded walking straight up to him.

"Damn right I'm talking to you." I poked my finger in his chest. "I don't know what your problem is but I haven't done shit to you…" He scoffed as if I had taken the world from him without knowing.

"You have no idea…" I cut him off.

"Maybe I don't…" I got right in his face to show him I wasn't scared of him one bit. "But I know one thing for damn sure…I don't want to be around you anymore than you do me...but let me get this very clear for you dick head…you are not my keeper, I go and choose what I please. You don't want to be around me, that's fine. All I have to say is suck it up and quit bitching or leave me the hell alone. But I'm here to stay…these are my friends and some stranger who like to throw temper tantrums like a child isn't going to fuck it up. Got it?"

_**POV SWAP JACOB**_

Brown paint smudged her cheek and nose. At this proximity I saw her eyes just as clear as the first time. Amber brown, like flicks of fire as the hit them. They had me under the same spell, that temper she had made them seem brighter. Her golden hair fell in wisps around her face. She licked her lips…her full pink lips my eyes stayed locked on them, my heart pounded, my wolf wanted her...it was my wolf not me. It wanted to claim her as its mate. And she was gorgeous, her hair kissed with the rays of the sun, her eyes dipped in the fire of its core. She looked like a goddess dipped in brown paint.

"Hello!" She waved her hand in front of my face. I turned fighting the urge to kiss her and I walked away.

_**POV SWAP BACK**_

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY! I turned around and walked to my car.

"Hawkeye." Seth started in on me.

"Don't Seth I just need to be alone." I slammed my door and sped off. I didn't know what was going on…ever since I had moved here, everything has gone so wrong. Maybe moving to La Push was a bad idea? Maybe I should just stay away from everyone. I got home and made my way down to the basement, I started on the one thing that kept me calm. My guns. I took item after item out of my safe. I sat there on a stool, turning on my radio…blaring some 50 cent and started to clean each one. With my guns I feel safe, safe and sound. I was alone, on my own a lot. And living with a devout marine my whole life made me far from helpless. My father and brother made sure I was never in danger. They taught me to defend myself, to be aware in any situation and to trust no one. So as I set here with only myself I took comfort in the empty spaces I felt everywhere. Because one thing that has never left me, is all the memories I have, all the lessons I learned. And in moments like this I made them come back to life. I kept on for hours until finally I made my way upstairs completely exhausted. I flipped on the TV and watched the old movie Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. Man the lead male character was so good looking. I turned away from the screen when I heard my cell phone ringing. I grabbed off the couch beside me and as I looked at the number I smiled. I rushed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello?" The voice on the other side mimicked mine in a girly tone. I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Bracken."

"Hello Hawkeye how is my little sister?"

"Oh Bracken, I miss you so much, how is Amy?" He chuckled.

"Just as beautiful as the day I married her." It was my turn to laugh; I heard some childish squealing in the background.

"Is that my nephew?"

"Sure is…Hey Luke, come talk to Aunt Hawk." I laughed, I hated that name but I didn't care at the moment.

"He is only one…what could he possibly say?"

"Oh he can talk, listen to what he calls his sippy cup." I heard him shuffle on the other side no doubt picking Luke up.

"Luke, tell aunt Hawk what you all your drink…hey hello kid...ok hey buddy, no look, look at daddy…what is this buddy?"

"Ungoodun." I heard his baby voice over the phone and my heart leapt. I heard bracken laughing and come back on the line.

"Did you hear him?"

"Did he just try to call his drink "a good one" ?" Bracken started cackling again.

"Sure is." I started laughing

"You taught your son to call his drink "a good one" ?" Then I hear Amy on the other side.

"He is terrible Hawkeye!" I laughed as Luke played in the back ground. But after my laughing ended the line seem to get very quiet. I heard a heavy sigh…I should have known that something was up with him.

"I lost an officer today." I closed my eyes at the depth of despair in his voice. He always called me when something like this upset him...he only wanted to hear my voice to make sure I was ok.

"Bracken, you can't protect everyone…some things you can't help." He sighed.

"That makes 50." I paused waiting for him to finish. "I only have kept up with the numbers of officers who have died since I've been chief." He was silent for a while, then he started a dry laugh. "Ok ok , Amy is giving me the look." I laughed also. His wife was notorious for giving a disapproving look, she was mad because she doesn't want me to be worried I'm sure.

"Take care of yourself Hawkeye…I love you."

"I love you too…Tell Amy and Luke I love them."

"Will do." My heart whimpered a bit as I hung up the phone. I missed them; sure I was used to being on my own. But it had been a while since I had been around anyone who I was comfortable with. I missed having something to look forward to... maybe that's what I was feeling.

Two weeks had gone by and I had seen little of Jacob Black, I passed him once or twice in town but that was it. No hey, I didn't even look at him. But for some reason I couldn't get him off my mind. He was constantly there, constantly nagging at me. I couldn't concentrate on anything. So in result I went running a lot. I went to work out a lot. And I hardly saw Seth any. Except for at school. So on today…on this weekend I decided we should do something together, because I couldn't keep going like I was going. I went outside and inspected the front of my house….what it was missing was a garden. Then I got all excited about having a good project to keep my mind on, only problem was I needed a truck to do it. So I picked up the phone and called Charlie.

"Hello."

"Hey Mr. Swan? This is Hawkeye." He chuckled.

"I told you to call me Charlie." I laughed.

"Not in my nature but ill try. Listen I was wondering do you have a truck I could borrow? I would ask Seth but he will not answer his phone." He seemed happy that he could help in some kind of way.

" Oh sure, anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I wanted to start a garden so I need some supplies and a lot of mulch." He chuckled.

"Bracken said you was a busy body, well sure just come on down here to get it." We said our momentary goodbyes and I grabbed my keys and headed over to his house.

_**Meanwhile with the boys**_

They had just gotten done running their patrols. Jacob and Seth had the same patrol and it involved Seth sliding comments about Hawkeye in the conversation and Jacob asking him to shut up repeatedly. So now as they got back to the house Seth was walking a good ways away from Jacob who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"You boys hungry?" Emily came out on the front porch.

"Starving" Jacob grumbled as he pushed past Seth. Emily just smiled as she took in Seth's worried eyes.

"Emily, Sam has got to talk to him. He is really trying to forget about his imprint…it isn't right." Emily smiled weakly.

"Seth, Jacob doesn't understand how imprinting truly works…it will be fine just give it some time." At that moment Seth's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been? I've been calling you like 15 gazillion times!" He laughed.

"I think that's an over exaggeration." Emily continued to listen.

"Sure sure, Hawkeye I'll help but come pick me up at Emily's you can grab a bite to eat." He hung up the phone after a small goodbye and turned to Emily smiling.

"I get to meet the imprint?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes you get to meet the imprint."

"Yay!" She squilled and ran back inside. Seth just shook his head _**Now I understand why Sam gives her everything she wants, she is simply easy to please.**_

**POV HAWKEYE**

Man this truck was old but it would do the job. I didn't know that Charlie had a daughter Bella, and she ran off with the Cullen boy, whatever that meant. I pulled up in Emily's drive way, I only saw Leah sitting on the front porch eating all by herself. But for some reason she gaped at me as I pulled into the drive way. I got out and shut the door.

"Hey Leah."

"Hawkeye…Who let you use that truck?" I looked at her funny.

"Umm…it's owner? Charlie." She started grinning. "Why?"

"Nothing, you just made my day." She came down the steps and patted me on the back. "I love you so much right now." Then it hit me, Leah was only happy when something bad was about to happen.

"OH no." I covered my mouth. "What is going to happen?" Just then Seth came out the door and paused.

"Ok Hawkeye…no time to eat we need to leave now."

He turned me around and was pushing me to the car.

"Hey wait you said I could meet..." Emily came running out and stopped in midsentence only to continue it with a slow " Ohhh myy." Now I started getting irritated. I stood at the driver's door.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing just get in the truck." Seth replied hurriedly.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what is going on!" Just then I heard a very familiar voice coming from inside.

"Guys stop, why can't I go outside?" Now that I heard his voice I felt like running. But no I wouldn't, I wanted to know what was going on. Finally he came stumbling outside Sam and Paul and Jared behind him. When he saw me, I saw the most awful look of hatred and the worst part was it was casted in my direction.

"What the hell are you doing?" I looked at everyone...they all were quiet. Now I grew angry.

"What do you mean?" I took a step to the side ready for battle. "Do you own this property?"

"That truck isn't yours." He seethed at me as he started walking down the steps.

"Way to go Einstein it isn't yours either." He got right in front of me.

"Wrong I fixed this truck up for one person and it wasn't you." I scoffed.

"Oh so that's why you walk around with something stuck up your ass all the time, you fixed it for Bella, the one that ran off with the Cullen boy?"

"Hawkeye." Seth said in warning, but was interrupted by Jacob punching the window beside my head yelling as the glass shattered. Off instinct I did what I've been trained to do when in danger. I skillfully and quickly pulled my 9mm from my hidden Hollister I kept on me at all times and pointed it right in his chest.

"You need to back the hell up." I saw everyone look at me in shock.

"Hawkeye put the gun away." Sam told me as an order.

"Sorry Sam, this man is a stranger to me, it seems he likes to throw temper tantrums and when I fell in danger I have the right to protect myself." I stopped as I heard a deep chuckle; I looked back at Jacob who had backed up a bit.

"Have you ever even shot a gun…princess?" Without a second thought I shot the string right above his head that held a bird feeder, before it hit the ground I shot another round, shattering it in one spot bird food pouring out. He looked at me in shock.

"I don't know why these people tip toe around you, but I sure as hell won't." I quickly put my gun away. "Plus you need to learn how to treat a lady." He scoffed in disagreement however I could have sworn I heard Leah laughing. "Let's go Seth. Sorry Emily I'll get you a new bird feeder and I'll clean up the mess." She only nodded as Seth and I drove off. We got 5 minutes down the road before Seth started in on me.

"WHAT the HELL was that!" He exclaimed turning towards me.

"What do you mean?" I kept looking towards the road.

"The James Bond Shit you just pulled?" I gave him a stern look.

"I've been on my own a lot, my dad and brother made sure I knew how to defend myself."

"Yeah I'd say so..." I looked at him again…

"Did you hear him call me princess?" Seth laughed.

"Did you see how quick and fast you pulled that gun! I mean I thought I was watching an action movie or some shit." I slapped myself in the forehead.

"What am I going to tell Charlie about his window?" Seth shook his head.

"Don't worry about it let me handle it."

_**MEANWHILE AT SAMS**_

_**JACOB POV**_

I watched her drive off in Bella's truck. In my Bells' truck. But what made me even angrier was the fact that all I could think about was Hawkeye. How clam she looked as she skillfully handled her gun…I became secretly enraged at the skill she used. Skill like that is acquired with training and years of practice. The feeling of her being around guns literally made me want to kill whoever let her in the first place.

"Damn! Did you see that?" Of course Embry was the first to speak.

"No Embry, we were just all sitting here with our eyes closed." Leah rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"I mean if she wasn't your imprint, do you think she would have shot you?" They all looked at him wide eyed. "What?"

"Just shut-up call." I paced back and forth trying to stay calm.

"Who gives an 18 year old a gun!" I finally shouted.

"Jake calm down, it's not like she can't handle it." Paul spoke as if I was overreacting.

"Paul, she had a FUCKING GUN! She used it like she was born carrying it!" I turned away and stalked off into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people it has been a while but here is my new chapter to this story. I need to update my Dracula story also…Go to my profile. Check out my story In Blind Sight. You just might like it. Let me know what ya think.**

** Aleara POV**

I wasn't so sure if I liked risking the chance of seeing Jacob. But the other side of me wasn't going to let him control my feelings. So now I just had to avoid him at all costs. He probably wasn't too fond of seeing me. Especially since last time I had a gun pointed in his face. I had spent the last four days managing my garden. OH. It was turning out to be beautiful. I loved to stick more to the shades of blues and purples.Now I was on my way to school. Good Ol School after a very long weekend.

As I headed to my home room, on the way I tried really hard to ignore Sara and her minions. I rolled my eyes at their sniggers, gezz what are we in kindergarten? I sat down in my usual seat…but as the bell rang…Seth didn't show. Now I knew today was going to be a bad day.

** Jacob POV**

Ever since the day she pointed that gun at me, I have been watching her like a hawk. She was really quite active. She ran every morning, then cooked, cleaned up around the house. I saw she had a security system put in, which was good. Something inside me made me on edge around her. There was something about her that made me alert. Due to my now terrible stalking habits, I had learned she always cleaned her guns. She loved to watch those black and white movies. She also sat for a while answering the phone and talking, most of the time it was Seth. I was lucky he was getting so close to her. I felt better knowing that even when I couldn't be there he was.

The bond that my brothers would have with my imprint was exactly like them being brother and sister. It was natural. That's why she and Seth hit it off so well. However, on the other hand, sometimes she talked to some man I didn't even know. Watching her made it clear that I couldn't deny my imprint. I cared for her. I could tell just by watching her, but after everything that has happened. All the shit I went through with Bella, honestly I didn't know what to do with a girl who might dedicate herself to me also. She was so beautiful, so different than Bella, her body held power to its shape. Her golden wavy locks fell way below her round butt. Those fire eyes could keep me in a trance at any moment. She wasn't always a damsel in distress; she held a gun like it was an extension of herself. I watched her sit down in homeroom; I knew Seth wouldn't be there. He stayed out late chasing a possible vampire across the border. Her composure fell when she realized he wasn't going to be there. And for the split second, I hated that she wasn't happy. I knew I needed to leave, I told myself I would leave her after homeroom.

**Aleara POV**

After homeroom, the day went by very slow. I went to lunch and planned on sitting by myself. I didn't really want to make any more friends. I sat there twirling my fork in my pasta. Why did it have to be so time consuming to be at school? Sara came by smiling.

"I saw you at the beach bonfire." She stopped for passing conversation. "Actually, I think everybody saw you, you know that whole part where Jacob threw you to ground." I was boiling with anger. If I moved one step I knew I would go crazy and beat her to a pulp.

"Sara, why don't you just give yourself a fighting chance by walking away from my table?" She smirked at my words…I felt my arm twitch. I was literally holding myself back from beating her to death.

"Is that a threat?" She spat giving me a challenging gaze. That's it me and Barbie was about to have a go around my own personal boxing arena. I stood abruptly, hearing my chair scratch across the floor; I slammed my fist down on the table getting a lot of people's attention in the cafeteria. Sara backed up feeling not so bold.

"No Barbie, that's a promise." I hissed the words threw my teeth. She really did not want to mess with me today. Her surprise wore off, she stepped forward and my fist was aching to connect with her face. Suddenly, something changed. She no longer was concentrating on me; she was staring at something behind me. I never took my eyes off her. Never take your eyes off the enemy. Whatever she was looking at … sent her into what looked like momentary shock.

"Is there something wrong here Ms. Briggs?" Mr. Rakestraw looked over at me, Sara was still focused on whatever was behind me, I didn't let my gaze falter.

"Hey Mr. Rakestraw."

My body froze in terror or maybe panic. I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Jacob Black, what a pleasant surprise, so good to see you."

I watched as Jacob shook his hand. "And what brings you back here?" Rakestraw questioned still surprised.

"I'm getting Seth's work, he couldn't make it today." He nodded with a "oh" look then walked away. Sara had somehow slowly escaped my gaze. I sat down my plan was to ignore him and continue to eat. But then he sat down in front of me. He was very handsome that was always for sure, and then I got a whiff of his scent, Carmel and wood. A spicy enticing smell. I sat there still staring at my food letting his smell fill my nostrils.

"Ok Aleara, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm sorry about well…being a complete asshole."

I looked up at him not really knowing what to do.

"Ok." I said softly. He looked at me for a moment. His gaze burning into mine.

"Does that mean you accept my apology?" He kept staring at me and I thought I was going to go crazy. I suddenly realized it had been a while and I hadn't answered. I cleared my throat.

"Yes…I accept your apology."

He nodded and grinned. Seeing as I had forgiven him, now he was happy, and wow, his grin could knock a girl to her knees.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, just where all princesses go when they learn to shoot a gun."

He chuckled at my response. The sound was soothing. "You don't like the name princess I take it?"

I shook my head. "Only one man calls me that, and he is the only one I will allow to…EVER!"

He looked tense, like he was holding his breath slightly. "And who would that be?"

"My father."

He nodded with relief flooding his features. "Well that wasn't just shooting a gun." He paused for a long time. Finally I shrugged as I took a gulp of water.

"Well, no it wasn't. I guess I owe my dad, he says I have born talent with a gun in my hand." I watched as he nodded.

"I'd say he was on to something." I watched his lips as he spoke. There was something pleasant about his mouth as it moved.

"So what's your story?"

He looked at me quizzically. "What do you mean?" His voice always sounded deep, even when he spoke softly.

"You know this whole Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing you've got going on."

He shrugged. "Let's just say I'm under construction, I just have some holes that have to be patched up."

I scoffed at his vague answer. "More like black holes or…maybe deep, very deep canyons…you have issues." I looked pointedly at him. He tilted his head back and laughed…the sound made me tingle.

"Ok Aleara…deep, very deep canyons."

Before I knew it the bell was ringing. I stood. "Well…" I said awkwardly. He stood slowly towering over the table.

"Well…" he echoed me. "See you around Aleara."

"Hawkeye." I corrected him.

"I think I like Aleara, its better than princess don't you think?" I squirmed not liking my name on his lips. Then I slowly got irritated at his underline threat.

"See you around Jacob." And with that I took my garbage and hightailed it out of the cafeteria. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest…I rushed to the bathroom . As soon as I was safely inside I locked the door and stood there. Did I just have a civilized conversation with Jacob Black? And what was my heart doing? And since when was he so charming? I silently huffed out a sigh of relief.

SCENE SWAP

That night no matter what I did I still couldn't get him off my mind. I turned off the TV. And picked up my history book. I sat there reading. I could get a head start on tomorrow's chapter lecture I took this moment to read about the French and Indian war. Once I read Indian…BOOM smoking hot, muscled, tie me up and sex me down Jacob popped in my head. I slammed my book shut. Dear goodness, one good conversation that lasted three minutes and now I can't stop thinking about him. I got up and started pacing. I walked over to the radio and turned it on.

JACOB POV 

I stood in the woods, watching her house. Every sense this afternoon I couldn't get her off my mind. Coming to her house for another stalking session probably wasn't the best way to forget about her. But I had to check on her. I watched her turn off her TV then pick up a book, she read it for like two seconds then slammed it shut, throwing it across the room. I watched her wondering what in the world she was doing. Suddenly she grabbed her radio and turned it on…commercial. She went upstairs and when she came back down she had on gloves and a tank top and tight spandex shorts. And then she started punching the huge kicking bag dangling in the living room. The commercial on the radio ended. She stayed fighting the bag for almost two hours until finally I saw her head to her shower. This is the part where I make myself leave.

SCENE SWAP AND ALEARA POV

Friday morning started with an ache...I wanted to see Jacob. As much as I hated to admit it, the more I was around him, the more I couldn't stand being away from him. I didn't want to stay away from him…I had never felt this way before. I was at my lunch table, stabbing my apple repeatedly with my fork. Seth sat down beside across from me…I hardly noticed I was still stabbing my stupid apple. He watched me I could feel him looking. I finally looked up after my apple had holes all in it. Seth was staring at me like I was a crazy person.

"Hawkeye you're acting weird and mad for no apparent reason…" He pause then leaned in close, I followed suite to hear what he had to say. "Are you on your period or something?" I looked at him with my mouth open.

"NO!"

He winced. "Well your acting like Leah when she is so stop your freaking me out." I huffed in defeat.

"Look Seth I really don't know what's wrong with me. "

He looked at me kind of worried. "Well me, Leah and Jacob are going to the movies tonight. Would you like to join us?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Sure it sounds fun." He smiled a big smile so happy that I didn't' say no because of Jacob.

"Cool we will come pick you up at five."

"Cool." Cool, that was the word I said, however it was the complete opposite of what I was feeling. Going to the movies…fun. With Jacob Black in the mix, not so much fun anymore. The bell rang and I was zoned out for the rest of the day, Sara steered clear of me, good for her, because I was in the mood to kill someone. Surely it would pass.

I made my way out of the shower and into my room to find something to wear. I decided on a green long sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans and boots. This was something very casual. I went over to the mirror and started to dry my hair. Make up was a no go. I had no one to impress. Jacob was just a guy. A tall, muscled, hot, sex me up and tie me down guy, so no big deal right? I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and let my bangs frame my face. I turned and walked around the corner to head down the stairs and BOOM! Sex me up was staring right at me. I jumped in surprise and out of reflex I almost punched him.

"Easy killer." He chuckled. There goes my knees…growing weak again.

"How did…"

He held up his hand as if to stop my question. "Seth came in with his own key and he knew the code to your security system…not a good idea by the way."

I exhaled the breath I had been holding. "Where is he?" I couldn't help but squirm under his gaze. What was his deal popping up on me like that? I kind of didn't know what to do. One second he was dashingly charming the next he is making me hold him at gun point.

"He is snacking on some Oreos, if I was you I would start locking up your food around here. Oh, and Leah couldn't make it." He seemed a bit off at the mention of her name.

"Is she ok?"

He was stunned at my question. "Yes of course." I knew he was only half telling me something but I would drop it.

"So now I'm stuck with you two…Seth and…well I think you're playing Dr. Jekyll tonight."

He smiled a big wolfy grin. "Yep…but don't tempt me." He started to follow me down the steps. His scent was so overwhelming as he echoed my steps.

"You two ready to go?" Seth hollered from the couch.

"Yes you ready you under grown giant?" He threw me chuckle as I rolled my eyes…this was not going to be fun…maybe interesting but no fun would be involved. "I'm driving because frankly, I don't trust you two driving." Jacob looked like he was going to protest. Seth stopped him before I could.

"She is very picky about who drives give it up." Seth looked at his watch. "And this also means we will be late because she drives like a grandma."

"I object. I'm what you call a safe driver." We piled into my car; I chuckled to myself seeing their big figures in my little Honda. Seth crawled in the back seat; Jacob was my copilot which made me a tad nervous to drive under his scrutiny. He turned on my radio and rap music came out. He started to click threw my memory buttons to see what station they were set too. Country, oldies, rock, rap. I was very diverse, I liked a bit of everything. I heard him release a small chuckle.

"What?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing." Was his reply. I rolled my eyes…_whatever._ Seth was the first to speak after a while of silence.

"Man it is so bright tonight, must be a full moon."

I smiled. "Then one of you better start howling." They both looked at me tense.

"Huh?" Jacob said awkwardly.

"Well you know the Quileute legend." They looked at me like I was crazy. "What? Don't look at me like I have a second head! You think I would live on an Indian reservation and not do my research on their tribal background?" Jacob suddenly looked relieved. Why do they keep doing that? All the sudden a stomach cramp hit me. Stupid woman organs.

"You ok?" Jacob must have been watching me.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." Seth huffed at my answer.

"She claims she's not on the rag, but she is acting just like Leah when she is."

"Seth!" My face was inflamed; to say I was embarrassed would be the understatement of the century.

"Seth…" Jacob shook his head at him. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die…repeatedly.

"What movie are we watching?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could see Trail Ride?" Jacob spoke and I listened intently.

"Is that the western, the one about the robbers and the train fighting scene?" Seth rambled on.

"Yes."

"Good, I like westerns." Jacob smiled at my response. He smiled made me melt, I was so entranced it caused me to swerve on the road in response.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Seth rambled on in surprised. I looked over at Jacob who was now currently holding the "OH SHIT" handle.

"There was a…a raccoon." I quickly made an excuse.

"Really…?" Seth said looking behind us.

"Yes…you didn't see it? How could you miss it? It was a big one." I became quite for the rest of the ride. Hopefully they didn't know I was lying.

After what seemed like a lifetime. I pulled into a parking spot.

"This is so nice, my two favorite people getting along and I can relax and have fun and not worry about broken glass, or one of us getting shot." I giggled as I made my way out of the car. This was only the second time I had been in the city. We started to walk across the street, Jacob on my right side and Seth to my left. These boys were always protective…but I was use to it. As soon as we walked in I could immediately tell that every female was looking at them and seething at me. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my hip. I looked up surprised and stepped away from it. Jacob?

"Sorry." Then he nodded to the lone soda that was set on the floor beside the garbage can. Oh he was only protecting me from doing something stupid.

"Oh it's ok, here is the money for my ticket, I don't want popcorn unless it's drowning in butter and I want a cherry icy." I handed him my money and walked to the restroom. Boy did I want to punch my ovaries. Why can't they make up their mind? I took out some Advil and popped two. I looked at my hands…I could still feel the warmth of his hand on my hip. The memory made me shiver. I felt so pathetic. He was only shielding me for looking like an idiot in front of everyone. And now it made me want his touch even more. I came out of the bathroom embarrassed that they both were sitting there waiting. Jacob holding the popcorn and icy. Ok here we go.

JACOB POV

We made our way into the theatre. We found seats on the third roll from the top. Seth then she then I sat down. My plan was in effect, she was in the middle of us and if any guy approached her…well that was basically them committing suicide. I noticed how she didn't notice that every guy was looking at her every now and then. She was beautiful. That hair was sooo tempting to run your hands threw. Suddenly I didn't like it being contained. I reached up and pulled the ponytail holder out before I realized what I was doing.

"Hey?" She asked me with question.

"Sorry." She shrugged at my reply and smiled awkwardly.

"It's ok. My head was starting to hurt." She turned towards the screen, bringing her icy to her lips. I watched her lips pucker. I literally had to shake my head to knock myself out of a trance. Growling in a theatre full of people was not the best thing to do. I slowly wondered what she would do if she knew the truth about me…if she knew she was my soul mate. That watching her and how beautiful she was had me on the edge of passion and lust. I forced myself to concentrate on something else. There was no way I could fight these feelings. Bella had left me. So for now, maybe I should just let things happen.

ALEARA POV

This movie was really good. A great western so far. However, this was the first time I had to concentrate really hard on the movie, because a human being…a male…a fine specimen of a man, was sitting right beside me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him just from where I sat. His smell seemed to grow stronger. It was now maybe forty minutes into the movie and I felt still as a statue. Seth leaned over and whispered.

"Can you get the coke to the right I'm out?" I inwardly cringed though on the outside I nodded. It took me a second to get up the guts to reach in his direction. Ten minutes later…I still haven't moved. Seth tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at him calmly. He pointed to Jacob's drink then his throat.

I looked back at the screen. Ok I could do this. No big deal. Just getting a coke for a fellow friend. I reached over slowly keeping my gaze on the screen as if I was being nonchalant about it. This created a problem. Jacob was looking at the screen also. So when he reached for his drink...he couldn't see me, and I couldn't see him reaching for the same thing. The end result being our hands touching. The same static pulsed up my arm like that night at the bonfire. It was like I hadn't seen him in a long time. The overwhelming feeling to remain touching was too much. Jacob must have felt it too, because he did something very out of character. He grabbed my hand. His huge hand engulfed mine...his thumb smoothed over my skin. I closed my eyes. _Efff Seth and his dry throat I'm not moving from this spot. _I allowed myself a moment to enjoy this…it felt so right...his skin was so warm.

He felt like home to me. Safe, secure, and warm. He slowly squeezed my hand then he let go. Why? I did not know. All I knew was that I didn't want him too. My eyes watered up a bit, and that made me stop up short. I would not cry. What was wrong with me? It's not like he was the first guy to hold my hand. I just didn't understand why he affected me so badly. I sat quietly not really paying attention to the movie anymore but on the memory left burning on my hand.

After what seemed like forever, the credits started showing on the screen. We all stood and started to walk out. I didn't say anything, just headed straight to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. What was wrong with me? I looked at my phone, it was 10:45. As I walked out of the restroom I saw Jacob and Seth. Seth looked like he had been arguing with Jacob because he didn't look happy. I cleared my throat.

"Hey guys." Seth looked at me. "Seth are you ok?"

He looked ticked. "Yeah, I have to meet with Embry a couple of blocks away, Jacob is going to see that you get home." I frowned; I didn't want to be left alone with Jacob.

"Is Embry alright?"

He grinned. "Of course."

I nodded slowly. "Well, we can at least give you a ride." I motioned towards the parking lot.

"No Hawkeye, don't worry about me." And with that he hugged me and walked out of the door. I looked at Jacob…then silently walked away. This was so not happening. What I hated the most is the whole holding his hand thing had me all in a fuss. I could literally jump him. We walked quietly to the car, I was fine with sticking to not talking the whole ride. I got into the passenger side not feeling like driving, he must have knew I was upset or unsettled, because he got into the car without a word. I already had cranked the car.

"Listen Aleara." I put my hand up which made him stop.

"Just take me home Jacob." He sighed roughly and started the car. We drove for some time and all in complete silence. I reached over and turned the radio on, then leaned my head against my window. I didn't want to look at him. I knew what I would see when I did. A strong, handsome, man who had an effect on me. And it made me mad. I tried to listen to the music that filled the car, but it seemed to not help. I refused to look at him, so I just stared at the moon wondering why I ever moved to La Push.

We pulled up in my drive way and as soon as my car was parked; I shot out of the door, ran up my porch steps grabbed my hidden spare key and jumped through my front door. I put my back against it as I leaned back releasing a huff of air. PAT PAT PAT. I jumped as there was a knock on the door.

"What" Was all I said.

"Your keys." Was his curt reply.

"Leave them on the porch."

I heard him sigh so I looked through the peek hole only to see him pacing back and forth with his fist clenched. "Aleara open the door." I did so automatically, which startled him. I snatched the keys from his hand then slammed the door again. "Wait! Aleara look I'm sorry!"

I opened the door again. "For touching me? Or the fact that you grabbed my hand then tossed it away."

He was quiet for a moment studying me. "What is wrong with you? Are you feeling ok? You look pale and your eyes are lighter."

I was confused at his sudden outburst of questions. "Well…I haven't felt too good all night…" I shrugged trailing off.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered stepping forward lifting my head by my chin to look at me. I knew now that my defenses had been broken. I had melted to my core. His brown orbs bearing into mine.

"Umm…I just didn't…" I didn't really know what to do. I didn't understand why he even cared. Or why he held my hand.

"Your eyes are really light."

I looked down. "Yeah they do that. My brother always used to make fun of me."

He lifted my face by my chin again. "They are one of the most captivating things I've ever seen." Before I knew it. He was leaning in towards me. I shivered with anticipation. I licked my lips, knowing that I wanted him to kiss me.

"Beautiful." He whispered one last time before his lips touched mine. He kissed me slow and passionately. There was no hunger in his kiss, it was soft and simple. He held my cheek and neck like I could break. I found myself wanting more. I licked his bottom lip as we kissed a second time, silently asking for more access. Then something within his reasoning broke. At first it was as if he thought a small kiss and that was all he needed to be satisfied, but now something had changed. My access was granted with a growl. He grabbed my thighs and lifted me up against the wall. My back hit the wall with a thud and I moaned as his tongue invaded my senses. My lower section swirled with desire. I didn't have to guess at what the hard length was that pressed against my inner thigh. I clutched onto him tighter and leaned my head back. He took his chance at my vulnerable open neck. He kissed and swirled his tongue and nibbled in all the right places.

"Jacob." I whispered. I was losing it…I didn't know what had happened. This guy is the one who acts like I'm not good enough…like he can't stand my touch. "Jacob." I whispered again but was side tracked by his lips covering my lips once again. I knew I was going to stop. So I just kissed him hard one last time before I let go. He moaned into my mouth and I started to tingle.

"Jacob Stop!" I broke away from him putting my feet on the ground. I felt like crying. I felt so open and so exposed. "Just stop..." I whispered putting my hands to my temples. If he didn't leave I knew I would have sex with him and that thought sickened me.

"I'm sorry…" He spoke. "That should have never happened." I closed my eyes hurt at his words. Why had I let him kiss me? I knew this would happen I knew that I really meant nothing to him. Then I grew angry. I slapped him hard across his face. My hand tingled in pain but I didn't focus on it. I didn't care.

"I don't know what game you're playing. But I'm not some tramp. Now get the hell off my porch."

JACOB POV

I knew I deserved it. I also knew that her hand was hurting. My heart broke as I focused on her watery eyes. I did hurt her…what the hell was I doing? If I tried I hurt her, if I didn't I hurt her. Why did I have to even have an imprint? I turned to leave but before I walked down the last step I turned to her.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I'm drawn to you…and I know that you feel it too. You won't be able to resist me forever."

ALEARA POV

His words scared me. Because some part of me knew he was telling the truth…what was the scariest was the fact that would he ever really want me? He paused to see if I had a response, I didn't my heart was too busy crumbling. He took off into the woods leaving the harsh memory of fire on my lips.

The next couple of days were terrible. I walked from my first period class to my locker, Seth wasn't here yesterday and he missed homeroom this morning. I walked to my locker slowly turning in my combination.

"Um…Its Hawkeye right?"

I turned to a short stout boy. He was handsome, muscular. "Uh yeah, your Tim right?" I shook his hand as he held it out awkwardly.

"Yes, I'm in first period with you."

"Oh, I sit in the front so if you sit behind me, don't be offended if I didn't recognize you right off the bat."

He chuckled. "This is strange; I always imagined talking to you would be harder…but your kind of easy to talk to."

I smiled. "Thanks…I think." I turned to start walking.

He followed stumbling on his words. "Well a beautiful girl like you…that seemed so out of reach." I looked at him quickly. Was he flirting? I felt my cheeks get warm. He was cute…very cute.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say. He winked as the bell rang.

"See you around." And then he was gone. I sat down and Seth came in behind me.

"Why were you talking to Tim?" His face was held in a stern look.

"I wasn't, he came up and was talking to me." I smiled. "He said I was beautiful." Just then Seth chocked on his water sputtering.

"What!" He whispered. I got irritated.

"Is it surprising that a guy fins me beautiful?"

Seth scowled. "No that's not what I'm saying, I just don't know much about him, he is a loner, from the city a weirdo…and that isn't husband material." He shrugged, I eyed him warily.

"First of all, who said I was marrying anybody? Secondly I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Seth dropped the conversation, but he was acting funny. Like he didn't know what to do. I sat back thinking why is everything so weird? The rest of the day didn't get any better. This weird cloud of weirdness floated around everywhere with me.

I was walking to my car that afternoon.

"See you later Hawkeye!" I waved at Seth.

"See ya Seth." I turned to the direction he was running. There he was, sitting on the hood of his car. Jacob Black. He was leaned back, his shirt off…how yummy he looked made me want to roll my eyes. I couldn't help but admit that my body yearned for him after our episode days ago. My body literally jumped with excitement at the site of him. Sara and her minions were stumbling all over themselves like the idiots they are. I decided when my eyes met him I would roll my eyes…and I did just that.

"Hawkeye! Hey…Hawkeye wait up!" I turned to find Tim running towards me.

I smiled. "Hey Tim." He came up to me swishing his long hair to the side.

"Glad I caught you in time…listen I was wondering, the circus is coming into town and…"

"Hey Tim." My tongue felt like it was in my throat. Jacob was talking to Tim and standing right in front of me.

Tim's face grew immediately irritated. "Hey Jacob." I cornered myself around Jacob. How could he and why would he prevent me from a date! I could get happy get over that kiss that he said meant nothing.

"I would love to go Tim here is my number." I quickly scribbled it on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "Just text me sometime." Without another word, I turned and got into my car.

"Ok see you then." Tim winked at Jacob before he walked off. If looks could kill, Tim would be a dead man standing. He looked like he was trying really hard to not rip his head off. I cranked up the car and got the air blowing. It was hot or maybe it was just me. I heard a light tap on my window. I rolled it down halfway showing Jacob that I didn't trust him.

"You need something?" I asked completely irritated.

He smiled. "Yes a moment of your time."

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Sure since you're not too busy being a dick."

He gritted his teeth. "I'm trying to be nice."

"Oh how fortunate! Did I ask you to be nice? NO! Did I invite you to my car? NO! Did I invite you into my conversation…HELL NO! So why don't you do me a favor and continue like I don't exist!" I could tell those last words hurt but I didn't care. I was sick of him messing with me. Like the whole world revolved around him.

THE NEXT DAY

"So I'm not liking this." Seth stated gruffly as he lay back in my recliner. I looked at him amused. I knew he was going to say something.

"Seth, I'm confused, you don't like that I'm cancelling our shooting lesson or that I'm going on a date with Tim in about an hour?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "Uhhh…BOTH!" I laughed at him.

"Seth, don't be like this." He looked at the TV pouting.

"Well, I don't know why but you're like a sister to me and I know nothing of this Tiny Tim." I looked at him and snatched the remote from his lap.

"Do not call him that!" I heard the door knock. I jumped up to answer it. I swung it open excited for my date, but as my eyes settled on the person on the other side, my face fell.

"Oh it's you." I walked away leaving the door open.

"Hi to you too. Honestly where are your manners? Is that the way you plan on greeting…what's his name again?" Seth hollered from the living room.

"Tiny Tim."

"Oh that's right." He smiled and leaned against the door. I rolled my eyes and squared my body to him.

"Well I guess I get a chance to find out just how tiny he is tonight..." Both of them looked angry at my remark. Jacob looked like he was going to explode. "Now if you don't shut up I'm throwing both of you out."

"What happened to not being a tramp?" Jacob seethed.

"What happened to continuing to pretend like I don't exist?" I left them both in the living room and went to the kitchen. I felt weak like I needed something to drink. I got me a glass down and poured me some orange juice. My head still felt really dizzy.

"Hawkeye! Hurry up you took the remote!" I heard Seth's voice echo in my ears in a distant way.

JACOB POV

I sat on the couch waiting for Seth to hurry up so we could leave.

"Hawkeye! Hurry up, you took the remote!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Man I'm supposed to be picking you up so let's go." He looked at me angry.

"What! You're telling me you're not going to do everything in your power to stop her?" I shrugged.

"I can't let it bother me, but we have to go before he gets here because I will kill him." Seth nodded in understanding.

"Hawkeye?" I tuned my ears to place her heart beat. It was beating rapidly. That's when I heard glass break and a bowl hit the floor. Me and Seth were in the kitchen in point two seconds.

"Aleara!" My stomach twisted, my heart was pounding at the sight of her. Her golden waves all over the ground her body limp. I ran over to her.

"Aleara! Can you hear me!" My hands started shaking when there was no response. "ALEARA!" I leaned her forward.

"JAKE!" Seth was trying to get my attention. "JAKE! Calm down! Listen…listen to her heart she is fine. She just passed out." I swooped her up in my arms telling myself and my wolf to calm down.

"Aleara…wake up." I carried her over and sat down with her in my lap on the couch. Seth got a cold rag and gave it to me. I wiped her beaded forehead. She slowly started to stir.

"S..Seth?" He moved closer. My heart stung. I would have loved to be the first one she asked for.

"I'm right here Hawk." She must have realized he wasn't the one holding her cause her eyes, those wonderful amber eyes opened slowly.

"Jacob?" My heart melted hearing my name on her lips. The way she said it was a first. No annoyance.

"Yes…Aleara are you ok?" She tried to move from my lap, and as hard as it was I let her go freely even though I wanted to hold her close. She went to stand up. She looked ok, but when she took her first step she slowly started to fall back down.

"Easy killer." Seth and I both held her up.

"Ok, I'm taking you to the doctor." She rustled under my grasp.

"No, this is perfectly normal for me…Seth is right. It's my time of month and I am anemic." My heart broke. She had a condition?

"Aleara, I don't know maybe…"

"Seth!" She cut him off. "I will be fine; I just need to lie down." Without a second thought I picked her up.

"Your room Aleara or the couch?" She blushed at me holding her; it was comforting seeing some color in her cheeks.

"The couch, I want to watch TV." I nodded and laid her out, taking her tiny feet in my lap. I slowly started to take her zip up boots off. "Jacob you don't have to…" I held up my hand to cut her off.

"But I want too…I really would like to be your friend if you will let me?" She looked at me and slit her eyes like she was making a decision. It made me smile at how feisty she was for such a tiny person.

"Why?"

"Because, Seth is like a brother, I care for who he cares for, and honestly I really do care if you exist…and I want us to be able to hang out." I could see her face soften.

"Ok..." She said unsure. I continued to take her shoes off.

ALEARA POV

I didn't know what to say…I had never seen this side of Jacob, he was being sensitive and I could tell it was genuine. He really was concerned about me. Maybe he did want me around, as a friend. However, I knew that it would be very difficult for me to be his friend, when obviously our bodies wanted something more. He slowly took my shoes off.

"Cute socks." I covered my face humiliated. "You like owls?" He started to chuckle.

"Not nescessarly, my father gave those to me when I was ten. He said they were lucky socks." He threw his head back and laughed even more.

"Needed some luck for your date?" I sat up to fast.

"MY DATE!" Seth made me lay back down. "He is going to be here any minute…what do I do?" Seth grabbed my cell phone.

"You're not going like this…I call and tell him." I nodded. Seth was beaming seeing as he got to cancel my date with Tim. I frowned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry about your date." I turned to look at Jacob as he spoke.

"You're a terrible liar Jacob Black." I couldn't help but smile. He shrugged picking up my feet and rubbing them. I felt so cold and he was warm.

"Don't rub my feet, what if they stink?" I tried to pull them away. He held them close to his nose and made an awful face.

"Your right." I was momentarily mortified; I tried to smell them myself. Then I heard a low rumble of a chuckle coming from Jacob.

"They do not stink!" I hit him playfully. He grabbed them back and started rubbing them. I wasn't usually this comfortable. But something about him made me feel close to him. So comfortable. I watched him quietly for a second before I realized I hadn't told him thank you.

"Thank you Jacob…for you know helping me." His face turned into a huge grin.

"You're welcome." We stared at each other for a moment. Seth came in and Jacob looked up at him.

"Well I have never felt so unloved in my entire life."

I giggled. "Thank you also Seth…for just being you."

He kicked back in the recliner. "Yeah yeah whatever." I looked at the TV screen…I was starting to not regret my decision to live here a little less. This could be something nice…maybe, just maybe.

**OK PEOPLE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE YA OODLES! Love me back by leaving reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY! HAPPY READING! ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING….JUST MY STORY AND CHARACTERS. **

**ALEARA POV**

So…now Jacob and I were on good terms. The last couple of weeks were good. Seth and Jacob and even some of the other boys started coming over more. In my opinion, Seth was the good natured one, Quil following behind him, Embry was the most clueless but funny and perverted friend I knew, Paul was funny…he could be very angry, very easily, he was probably the most perverted out of him and Embry. Leah was possibly the closest friend that was a girl that I had ever had in my life. She showed up one night on my front porch…saying she just needed a place to stay for the night. I more than willingly took her in with no questions asked…I remember the words she spoke to me that night.

***Flashback***

"It must be true…" Leah spoke half-heartedly. I sat down the pillow and blankets I had gathered for her on the couch.

"What must be true Leah?" She rubbed her eyes hard as if forbidding them to release any tears.

"You can't fight fate…you are perfect for him. You give your heart willingly without asking for anything in return." I took in her words slowly.

"Leah…I'm perfect for whom?" She whimpered rubbing her temples. I sat down beside her quickly. "Leah…I don't know what is going on…but…" She held up her hand.

"Don't Hawkeye, I know what you are about to tell me. I can't they will see." I looked around the living room, then slowly back at her.

"Who will see?" She slowly rocked herself in short jagged movements. "Leah, if you need to cry…you let it out and I will not say a word." As soon as the last word of my sentence left my mouth I stood up and started to walk up to my room, turning the lights off. I reached my bed after deciding to leave the door open in case she needed something. I pulled my heavy comforter over me, snuggling into my pillow. And then I heard her…soft whimpering and tears. I laid awake for hours until she was done.

***End Flashback* **

I couldn't make sense of the nonsense…it was like she was speaking in code. That morning when I had went down stairs she was gone. We never spoke about it since, however I did notice that she was starting to become a happier person.

`Jacob on the other hand…oh Jacob. He was well …another friend. However, Seth and I didn't really spend as much time with each other as we use to. Jacob was over at my house constantly. Always helping me in some way, his help revolved around homework, yard work, or house work. Of course anytime they came over I always had the food ready. They ate like they hadn't been fed in two months every time they sat at the table. Even now I sat with my note book while Jacob finished off the last bit of strawberry muffins I had made. I watched him for a moment … he licked his thumb as he sat the plate down on the coffee table. His attention was focused on the TV. I wish I would have never introduced Lord of the Rings to him. He was now on Return of the King.

"Frodo is such a freaking wimp!"

I giggled at his remark and continued writing for some time while he continued to watch the movie.

"Jacob, give me another word for arrogant." He turned his attention from the TV and looked over at me.

"Umm…maybe egotistical?" I nodded and continued to write. "Why would you need to know that?" He asked half way interested in my answer as he continued to watch the movie.

"Writing a letter to my brother, explaining all of you." That seemed to get his attention he now studied me.

"Who are you describing as egotistical?"

I scoffed as if the answer was apparent.

"Paul…duh." He grinned before looking back at the TV for a moment. Suddenly he grabbed the remote before clicking the movie off and looking at me. I looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Tell me about them, about your family."

I looked at him for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know more about you."

I continued to look at him suspiciously.

"But why do you want to know more about me?"

He chuckled.

"Quit answering my question with more questions."

I put my notepad down and my pen.

"What do you want to know?" I asked irritably. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's start with where you grew up."

I shook my head. "I thought this was about my family."

"We will get there."

I crossed my arms.

"Ok I was born in North Carolina; however I only stayed till I was 3 months old." I paused earning a huff in response, did a hand motion obviously urging me on. "We moved to Florida for a couple of years…then Georgia when I was three. By the time I was eight, we lived in New York. Bracken fell in love with the city…I however preferred small towns as opposed to city life." He whistled.

"The big apple." I nodded in return. "What was it like for you? Moving around like that all the time?" I laughed

"Oh I hated it! Every time we moved to another state or army base Bracken and I would have the worst attitude." I smiled recalling the memories.

"You must be very close to your brother." He inquired.

"Yes…I adore his wife Amy also. She loves Bracken very much…they have a beautiful son…my nephew Luke; he is now two-n-half." I wondered somewhere different in my mind…Jacob must have noticed.

"Do you like children?" I smiled brightly at his question. For now I would enlighten him, because right now we were slipping back into that familiar place. The place that resides beyond a typical friendship…it was something so much more.

"Oh I adore children…" My smile didn't last long, my thoughts traveling to a distasteful state. He knocked me out of my process with another question.

"What about your father?" I started to fiddle with the blanket that was wrapped around me.

"Roy Armstrong Briggs…always the commander and chief of our household, all the way up to when I was eight he never left my side. When I was nine he slowly started to disappear, when I was ten, I hardly saw him in person." Jacob nodded in deep thought. "But I don't want you to get the wrong idea, my father has always taken care of me…always looked out for me. He never ever gets off the phone or ends a letter without saying I love you." His eyes hazed over with some type of emotion I couldn't quite place.

"And the explanation of your skill in guns?" I chuckled.

"My father and brother trained me 24/7 in self-defense and hand to hand combat. Guns just came natural. They told me to never expect someone to save me, that my own mind and capability were my strongest and most dependable weapon." He turned his head sideways in a very animalistic nature.

"They sound like very capable warriors to me…" I nodded. I didn't like the attention still on me so I started to turn the tables.

"If you want I can show you some moves?" He threw his head back and busted into a bark of laughter. I stood with my hands on my hips waiting for him to stop.

"Come on! What good is all that muscle if you don't know how to use it?" He smiled at my remark…completely amused.

"Are you questioning if I am capable Miss Briggs?" He was back to his charming side…the side I couldn't resist. I gulped, trying not to look intimidated. I pointed my finger at him before turning it over and motioning him forward. His gaze became dark, the look made me want to shiver and I caught myself doing just that. He stood, his figure towering over me. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. My eyes couldn't stop themselves from gawking as he smoothly removed his shirt and threw it to the side.

Oh dear heaven and earth. I secretly itched to walk across the room and smooth my hands over that hard toned stomach, to kiss and nuzzle myself into the big broad chest. I met his gaze and blushed.

"Like something you see…Aleara?" His gaze was dark…and now I knew what it was lust…but how could it be for me? I shivered again listening to the way my name sounded as it rolled off his tongue in a seductive whisper. His face broke into a small grin. I shook myself out of my trance. Then looked at him and shook my head.

"Why are you smiling? I am the teacher here…that means you got to show some respect before you earn your stars and stripes…now wipe that grin off your face." I got back into my usual character. His grin only got bigger, as if he was enjoying toying with me. I ignored him and continued. "Now attack me."

"What?"

"You heard me! Throw a punch, I can take it." He smirked eyeing me strangely.

"Yeah when hell freezes over. There is no way in hell I would even think about swinging at you." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll attack you." His eyes got big before settling back into amusement.

"Ok…have fun." I ran up to him, never go for the obvious attack. I kicked at his shin then took an elbow to his gut as I swung around backwards, the end result being him deflecting my kick and grabbing hold of my arms. I growled in frustration before managing to break free of his grip. I turned sucking in air. He looked surprised, I broke free of his hold so quickly.

"Well aren't you sneaky." He teased me chuckling before motioning with his hand for me to come at him again. Rage filled me…THIS MEANT WAR!

I hurled my foot in the air, quick and flawlessly meeting my attempted hit to his jaw. I didn't apply much force, after all this wasn't a real fight so my hit could have hardly affected him. He looked at me surprised as he staggered back. Now it was my turn to smile mischievously. I wasted no time on my next move, with speed acquired over the years I met hit after hit in its deadly target. Only problem was, hit after hit he blocked everyone catching my wrist as I slung both at his chest in attempt to knock him backwards. As he looked up a glint of playfulness filled his eyes.

"That was a beautiful attack sequence. Now it's my turn wildcat." With one movement so strong, so controlled, so fast I almost missed it, he took my wrist spinning me around my back facing his chest. He held my wrists there again; strong too fast for me to determine what he was doing. And then the next thing I knew I was being pinned against a wall, my chest pushed up against its cold surface.

"You hustled me." I wined in defeat. His chuckle was dark and throaty…uh oh. My body shivered, this was no longer my good friend Jacob. This was no longer a light hearted boy. The Jacob from the session on my front porch only weeks ago had returned and it seemed with a vengeance. He spun me around pinning me again. His face was now a mere centimeter from my scowl.

He clicked his tongue. "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk…wipe that scowl off your face, I'm the teacher, which means you have to show some respect before you earn your stars and stripes." He slowly kicked my feet apart, spreading my legs. My breath became rapid…desire swirling in my stomach. I felt my body slowly starting to melt into his dark stare. He lifted my wrist where he had them pinned and lowered them over his head. The end result me with my arms wrapped around his neck. His big warm hands smoothed down the sides of my waist, falling over my hips before he led the hot trail down my inner thighs.

"Don't you want to earn your stars and stripes…wildcat?" He whispered the words before taking those glorious hands and gripping my ass, in a growl he lifted me higher on the wall. He freed a hand one by one to wrap my legs around his waist before resuming their hold under my ass. I looked through heavy lids, my core clenching at his words. Hot…he was so fucking hot.

"Jacob…You promised no more…" My words were cut off when I felt soft kisses showered on my neck. "Just friends." I breathed the words out slightly distracted. He growled and nibbled a bite at my neck. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. My hands moved hungrily over his chest and arms…I leaned into him…kissing on his neck…not understanding or being able to control whatever power that was now consuming me. I wanted him…oh I wanted him bad. I latched on to his flesh…sucking and nibbling at the spot that was in my reach. He freed his hands of my ass…I didn't need them I held on tightly. He made a strange sound…something unnatural…a low rumble in his chest as I continued to suck harder. It soon turned into a loud growl as his fist hit the wall. I stopped hesitant to his reaction.

"Don't stop …please don't stop." He ground his hard member into my core. Now it was my turn to cry out as I threw my head back. I came back from my haze looking him in the eyes. The connection in our stare in that moment was powerful…electric. His hand cupped my cheek…oh please…kiss me.

"HEY HAWKEYE!" My front door slung open, Embry and Paul barreling through it. I scrambled to my feet, Jacob hesitantly releasing his hold on me. I adjusted my clothes feeling a hot mess. "Oh shit…" Embry trailed off. Jacob looked up, his stare filled with utter hatred at his brothers.

"Didn't anyone teach you to knock before you enter?" His words came out in a deathly voice. Paul put his hands up.

"Not cock blocking dude. Just following orders, Sam needs you. ASAP." I put my head in my hands mortified at the whole situation. That was not supposed to happen. Wait a second…WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! Jacob followed Embry and Paul out the door, Paul giving me an apologetic look as he went. Jacob wouldn't look at me. He walked out the door without a single word…without a backward glance. My whole body went cold. I looked down at my feet when I heard the door shut.

I sat on the couch in a ball, bringing my knees towards me. Tears started to build in my eyes. Why was he so intoxicating? Why did I let him get to me? Why did I want him to kiss me, reassure me? I shut off my thought process not wanting to face the answer. Lying down on the couch I went to sleep.

**THREE DAYS LATER AND STILL NO WORD FROM JACOB (ASSHOLE)**

"So how is school?" His voice was deep soothing.

"It's good dad." School was the last thing I wanted to talk about.

"That's good princess." His voice became gruff and I tightened my grip on the phone.

"Dad…what's wrong?" He let out a deep chuckle.

"Aleara. There is nothing wrong; just me missing my family…I miss all of you very much." I sat down on the couch.

"When will you be able to come visit?"

He sighed in frustration. "At this point there is no telling." I sat quiet. "Listen Hawkeye…I'm going to send your brother down sometime soon. I think you need to see some of your family." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I take it you have talked to Bracken first…and he has relentlessly talked you into this supposed visit?" He was smiling I could tell.

"Yup." He chuckled with me.

"Ok, that's fine, I miss them anyways."

"I know you do princess, listen I've got to go…you need anything at all call Charlie. He reassured me you were well looked after by the boys on the rez." My cheeks grew heated, Oh Charlie you and your admiration for Jacob and the boys was putting me in an awkward position. "I hope that's all that they are doing."

"DAD! Stop…no more." He laughed.

"Ok Aleara…I love you."

"I love you too." And then he was gone. My heart whimpered once more as the line ended. I hesitantly closed my phone and laid it on the table. I busied myself with things around the house. I hadn't heard or seen Jacob in three days. Part of me was livid…a huge part of me. Then a small part of me just wanted to hear his voice. I finally went to cleaning my dishes. I checked my cabinets. No food. I grabbed my keys off the counter before walking out the door. I stopped locking it and setting my security code. It was getting warmer every day. I turned to walk down my front porch steps. I paused. Jacob was standing on the ground at the bottom. I black tank top on and gym shorts. I stared at him a moment. The way he looked at me with sadden eyes. I cleared my throat and continued to walk down the steps.

"Aleara please." I held my hand up not saying a word as I passed him. "Just hear me out!" I opened my car door and jumped inside. I refused to look at him. How dare he just show up here. After what happened only nights ago, I couldn't meet him in the eye. I felt cheap. I felt out of place. I cranked my car speeding off down the driveway…throwing dirt as I went. I wouldn't even look in my review mirror.

What he did was inexcusable. We crossed that line once, and he promised it wouldn't happen again. That all he wanted was to be friends, and then he pulls that bull shit the other night. I was so mad I couldn't even see straight. I slung my car in park as I arrived at the grocery store. I grabbed a buggy and walked briskly through the slide doors. I was in there for about an hour…my whole buggy full of food and drinks. I turned down the medicine isle. I was in need for some pain medicine, and some head ache medicine from my constant dizzy spells. I looked away from the shelf as I put the medicine in the buggy. And I saw Emily on the same isle as me.

"Hey Emily!" She looked up at me startled dropping whatever was in her hand, it slid on the slick floor. I bent to pick it up for her and hand it back. That is when I noticed it was a pregnancy test. My mouth hung open; when I looked at Emily she looked mortified.

"Oh Hawkeye don't tell, please don't tell." I looked at her grinning.

"I promise I won't tell if I get to know the outcome." She grinned like a school girl.

"Ok." I smiled warmly before grapping my buggy. "Listen Hawkeye, I know that you are angry with Jacob. You have every right to be. But I want you to know, when you came to the bon fire that night. Jacob had just come home." I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Emily, I can't constantly put myself in those kind of situations…err…whatever Jacob does to me…I cannot allow myself to just be used." I went to walk around her and continue shopping. She reached out touching my hand.

"Perhaps you should hear the whole story before you judge him so harshly." I scoffed.

"That doesn't excuse his behavior." She stayed quiet for a moment.

"No…no it doesn't." She let go of my hand. I wanted to walk off like I didn't care but I did. I wanted to know why Jacob was the way he was. "Did any of the boys tell you that Jacob was gone from us for two years…?" I looked at her in surprise.

"Why so long?"

"Hawkeye…his encounters with Miss Isabella Swann were not some petty love fair." I grew nervous…my stomach growing sick at the thought of him loving and kissing another woman. Why? Why did I let this bother me? "She broke his heart…we all thought that she had left her mark on him forever…until he met you. So give him some time…" And with that she strolled off. Not saying another word.

ON the way home all I could think about was what she said. How in the hell am I supposed to heal him? I don't even know how to have a relationship let a long salvage a heart broken soul! It hurt …what he pulled on me. But being angry at him and away from him made me hurt even worse. However, something in my gut told me that what Emily said was true. Time. I have nothing but time.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Today was a day at the beach in the sweet summer time, a very rare day, nothing but sunshine. Tonight Billy would retell the legends of the tribe and I couldn't wait to be a part of it. As I pulled up to the beach, I saw Kim and Emily with a bathing suit top on and shorts. My stomach grew queasy. I and bathing suits didn't work out so well. I got out and looked at my apparel. I wore a simple loose long sleeve shirt and shorts…my bathing suit concealed underneath. I saw the boys' wave at me…then I saw Jacob. He smiled sadly before looking away. I had kept my distance from him this past week, he didn't come over and when I did see him, at Seth's or Emily's we were just cordial to each other. But seeing him now…suddenly made me want to drive back home.

I forced myself to grab my beach bag and walked straight towards the beach. I stopped midstride contemplating on turning back and going home. I didn't have much time to think.

"Hawkeye!" Seth attached himself to me in a bear hug.

"Hello Seth." He let me go smiling as he led me over to the rest of the boys. Well most of them, Sam and Jared were helping Emily and Kim at the picnic table. I silently looked around the beach. This was the very spot that I first met Jacob Black. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a tug on my shorts. I looked down only to see Claire and her tiny hand waving at me. I stooped down to her level.

"Hello Claire, you look very cute." She smiled shyly. "Is that stars on your bathing suit?" I tickled her tummy as I asked the question. She fell to the sand in a fit of giggles. I picked her up and looked over at Quil to let him know I had her. He was very watchful of her, very protective.

"I'm thirsty." She declared as her giggles subsided. I smiled at her dimpled cheeks. It slightly made me miss my nephew even more.

"You are? Well so am I let's go get something to drink." I looked up only to see Jacob watching me intently. I smiled at him before walking off towards the picnic table, passing Jared and Sam on the way there. They waved as they ran towards the rest of the group. "Hey Emily, hello Kim."

"Hello Hawkeye…It seems you have a monkey connected to your hip." Emily wiggled her eyebrows at Claire's beaming face.

"Oh yes…a very thirsty monkey at that."

"Aunt Emmie…I not a montee!" I laughed at Claire's response.

"Did that monkey just talk? How cute! I want to hold the talking monkey." Kim picked Claire out of my arms and went to work on getting her a drink. I looked back at Emily.

"Well?" I asked after a moment. She shook her head "no" sadly. I frowned.

"Does Sam even know?" I whispered.

"Yes…I told him after I found out I wasn't…I didn't want to get his hopes up." I nodded in understanding. Paul came running towards me.

"Hey Hawkeye…you wanna play?" Paul tossed me a soccer ball.

"Don't I technically owe you a flying ball towards your head?" Seth laughed at my remark.

"Oh come on Hawk. I didn't actually hit you remember? Jacob saved you." My cheeks grew heated at the memory. I glared at him.

"You are so getting hit in the head." I threatened before I threw the ball back at him. Playing soccer with the boys and Leah proved to be very competitive and fun. I had been feeling sicker lately but today a new spark of energy pumped through my body. I twisted and turned my feet hitting the ball threw all different kinds of obstacles. Jacob came up behind me, hot on my trail. I smiled this could be fun. I turned as Leah tried to block for me. My feet having a mind of their own as they wittily placed the ball in just the right direction. I went to pass it to Embry; I kicked the ball behind my leg to him at the last second. Jacob was not expecting this, so when he tried to steal the ball. He kicked into my feet. I yelped and collapsed on the sand. His body fell on top of me.

"I'm sorry, are you ok?" His eyes looked frantic as he searched my face for any sign of pain. "Your face is turning purple!" I nodded in pain.

"That's because I can't breathe you big ogre." He put his weight on his forearms, rising off my chest a little bit. Embry's boyish face suddenly appeared above mine, his long hair falling around him.

"Hey Hawk we won! And I pegged Paul in the head for you when he wasn't looking." I laughed.

"That's good news Embry, thank you." I heard Paul shout in a fit of anger.

"Where is he? Call, I'm going to kick your ass!" Embry's face that was still hovering over mine when I saw a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Gotta go!" And then his face disappeared. "Paul it was nothing personal I swear!" Jacobs laugh floated in the air bringing me back to attention. He smiled down at me affectionately…whoa were was that coming from?

"It seems you've started a world war." I shrugged not really knowing what to say. All of the sudden the energy that was once humming through my body left in a vengeance. My lids felt heavy…I felt like I was going to hurl, then the feeling of restricted air stretched across my chest. I grabbed onto his wrist, trying to get my vision to clear. "Aleara! What's wrong?" I couldn't speak. "Are you ok? Aleara!" He shook me making a sharp pain shoot threw my temple. I held my head. "Another spell." He spoke as if he was answering his own question.

"Why don't you two get a room?" Leah spoke with disgust in her voice. Jacob looked up frantic.

"Leah! Go get a or something with a lot of sugar! Hurry!" She looked at me quickly, my vision becoming normal. Her eyes filled with worry before she took off running yelling for Emily. I tried to sit up but Jacob wouldn't let me. "Aleara, no stay down…you're white as a ghost."

"It's nothing Jacob it will pass." I tried to sit up but his huge hand pushed me back down. He glared at me.

"Then you can sit up when it passes." I scowled anger at him. Leah came running forward with a drink and the whole crew who flooded around us. Jacob held the drink to my lips and I took a large gulp. Emily pushed Seth out of the way as she landed beside my head on the sand. She was now a registered nurse at the local hospital. "Can everybody back the hell up and let her breath!" Jacob shouted. I looked at him mortified.

"Jacob! I'm fine. Emily really I'm fine it's just a spell it will pass." She nodded but checked my pulse anyway, and then my eyes then she eyed my long sleeve shirt.

"You need to take that shirt off your over heated." I went stop her from trying to lift the bottom of it up. However, it wasn't her I should have been worried about. I loud rip was heard as Jacob tore the shirt from my body. I closed my eyes wishing I could disappear. I didn't want to look at their faces.

"Jacob CALM DOWN NOW!" Sam ordered, I opened my eyes to see everyone back up. Sam pulling Emily away even though she was reaching for me. I focused on Jacob. His eyes were set in a fit of rage…utter terror as they looked at me, then my scars.

"Jacob," I whispered. He eyes cut back up to look at me. I reached up putting my hand on his broad chest. "Shhh…" I said softly. For some reason I felt as if we were in a bubble. No one was there but us. And for some reason I felt like I knew exactly what I needed to do. "Jacob…its ok, calm down…look at me. I'm fine." Instinct could have been what it was, I leaned forward whispering in his ear. "I'm not hurt Jacob…I'm fine." I kissed the side of his cheek lightly before pulling back to examine him. He had his eyes closed, he breathed slowly in and out his nostrils. But what happened next utterly shocked me, because when he opened his eyes, they looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"What did this to you?" His whisper held and edge of pain in it.

"I was attacked by a bear when I was eight." Emily smiled down at me. I suddenly felt bad for trying to keep my scars a secret when that wasn't an option for Emily.

"How…" Sam asked softly. I took this moment to look at all of them. They all looked as if they were ready to hunt down a bear.

"I was hiking in the woods with my family, my dad and brother had gone on ahead. One of my spells had hit me…so mom stayed behind tending to me. The only thing I remember is feeling the hit…I never saw the bear, never heard it. I blacked out after I was slung into a tree. I woke up three days later with a lot of stiches and some broken bones."

Jacob looked at me for a moment. Then without any questions he scooped me up in his arms and carried me away from everyone else. They didn't stop him; it was like they knew better. He walked with both of us in silence. I didn't like being carried like I was fragile and I itched to break free of his hold. But something deep in me told me to stay put, that Jacob was not himself and to get there I should comply with whatever he needed. He sat us down on a big rock, overlooking the water. He sat me down between his legs; I laid back into his chest. In this moment I knew there was something more going on between us. But something told me that now was not the right time for questions, so I remained in silence. After a moment Jacob wrapped his warm arms around me and pulled me close. I let him, even though it burnt me inside, because I knew when this moment was over, this Jacob would be gone…and the distant one standing in his place.

**JACOB POV**

I stared into her eyes when I first saw the scars. I thought the worst. I thought vampire. My wolf took me to a place I had never been before….I felt such rage, and then just like that, when she put her hand on my chest, whispering in my ear. I started to come back. I when she feathered a kiss to my cheek I knew I could control it. It was like she knew what to do. These past few weeks we had become good friends…but what happened when she pulled me back from my rage was not because we were good friends.

She was my mate…my eternal mate that was hand chosen by fate.

"Jacob, you really don't need to treat me like I'm breakable…I've been on my own a lot. I know how to take care of myself." I held my hand up to stop her.

"If you think for one second I'm going to stop being protective…you might as well know now that I literally can't." She silently nodded. Aleara was something unique. She didn't refuse protection even though she knew she didn't need it. It silently made me wonder what her father and brother were like. She didn't ask questions even though she deserved answers. She was so selfless sometimes it amazed me. We watched the waves in silence. Then she did something that was out of character. She turned herself sideways and nuzzled her face into my chest. The feeling was amazing; I felt her breath rush across my chest. This moment made my heart throb. In this moment I made a little understanding…my heart beat was heard only because hers was still beating. I looked out into the ocean, resting my chin upon her head. I breathed in her scent. Vanilla, caramel…a little of both. I knew for the moment that nothing else existed and we were both pretending that this was ok.

"I'm sorry Jacob…" I listened to her muffled voice. "I'm sorry that the person you loved, didn't love you in return." My heart broke…who was I to deserve such a beautiful, selfless, capable woman? I am nothing.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

**ALERA POV**

We sat around the fire all of us. Well Sam and Jared were sitting with their women. Claire was asleep already safely tucked away in Quil's chest. Leah sat beside me, Seth on the other side. Jacob sat across from me. I quite frankly didn't want to be near him anymore. My mind tried to erase our time on the rock. I grew excited as Billy started the legend of the Quileute. I already knew the general idea, but I wanted to hear them from their own kind. There was something spiritual about it. My heart started to hum as the legend proceeded. I listened as the warriors triumphed over the cold ones. It grew quite as Billy came to a finish. I laid back and looked up at the sky…now more than ever I missed my brother…my father, my family. Even more my mother.

**FLASHBACK**

I stumbled reaching for the covers at the top of the bed.

"Here baby…" My mom pulled them down for me. We lay like this for a moment…quiet, watching the Lion King my favorite movie. We always would lay with our head to the foot of the bed and our feet to the headboard.

"Mom do you think what Mufasa said to Simba about the stars is true?" She smiled at me her hair golden just like mine…her eyes glistening with her smile.

"Of course Aleara, it works for humans to…you see just like Simba, you are destined for great things." She paused brushing my hair out of my face. "If anything should happen to me…and you feel alone, look to the stars…I will always be watching." She placed her hand over my heart. "I will always be with you in here."

**END FLASHBACK**

At eight years old, I couldn't quite understand what she meant. How ironic she told me that, the night before she was killed. So now as the stars glistened, I looked to them, crying out in my heart for her. I looked over at everyone around me. How wonderful must it be to have your whole family around you all the time? Jacob was lucky, they all were.

**MONDAY AT SCHOOL**

My eyes felt droopy as I sat through another lecture in Government. What did any of this matter in the long run? I laid my head down trying to get maybe just a moment of peace. As I lay down sleep was trying to overwhelm me. I didn't know what it was, I couldn't sleep when I wanted to, it just hit me whenever and however. I was rarely hungry. My head was on my desk for maybe ten minutes before I felt something hit me. I looked up to see a crumbled up ball. I slowly opened it up. I smiled at Seth's familiar handwriting.

_**Me, you, Paul, Embry, Leah and Jacob….bowling tonight. Be there or be square. **_I looked up at him giving him a look. What was this junior high? I wrote yes before crumbling it back up and throwing it to him. Anything was better than sitting in my house and twiddling my thumbs.

*********** SCENE SWAP***********

I pulled on a T-shirt and some shorts, Tonight I was going to go bowling. It sounded fun; I hadn't been bowling in ages. Jacob had barely shown any interest in me since the bonfire. Quite frankly I was heartbroken but I wasn't going to show it. I heard my front door swing open.

"Hawk! It's me Leah…The boys will be here soon." She yelled up the stairs as she mounted them.

"Ok, I'm ready." I turned around as she walked through my bedroom door. She paused looking at me. "What?" I looked down at myself.

"Nothing…just thought I was looking at my grandmother for a second." I eyed her suspiciously then looked at my wardrobe. My shirt and shorts must have looked dull.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" Leah scoffed.

"Hawkeye are you seriously asking me that? I mean what isn't wrong with what you have on?" I looked at her for a moment. Leah had a beautiful body, the girl version of the boys, however she wasn't bulk more stamina, toned. She wore tight black shorts and a ripped up tank top. Black with purple underneath. She looked hot as always.

"Look Hawkeye, I know you and my little brother are good friends, but I feel as if we have broken a barrier as well." She looked at me a second longer "True?" I nodded as she patted the bed for me to come sit with her. "I'm about to be straight with you." I hesitantly nodded again. "First of all I know you got the hots for Jacob…don't ask I just know." She paused letting me absorb the information. I stared blankly at her before dropping my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yes…you got it bad." I glared at her. She held up her hands in defense. "But what I don't understand is how you can't see how bad he has it for you also." I jumped up from the bed pacing. I didn't know how to react to that. She eyed me warily.

"How can he?" I asked as I stopped at my door fumbling with the edge of my shirt. "Why would he?" I turned to look at Leah. "What you say…is it true?" She chuckled.

"Oh believe me it's true." She rolled her eyes as she stood and went over to my closet. "Now what I also don't understand is how you don't see the power you have over him, you never use it." I looked at her baffled. Say what? "Oh but he uses his power on you doesn't her Hawkeye?" I flushed red as crimson rose.

"Those bone heads told everyone didn't they!" I yelled infuriated.

"Who Paul and Embry? Yeah but don't be too hard on them they sort of can't help it." She shrugged as if it was nothing. Here we go again, that mambo jumbo she spoke that didn't make any sense. "Listen, it's not their fault that you're easy."

"I am not easy!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yes you are. You let him have you in little ways that are enough for him. Stop, make him suffer for being a complete idiot." I sat down taking all this in. None of it made any sense. "If you remain safely in his grasp, he will not budge. Hawkeye you have to push him along. Otherwise it won't ever happen." I sighed heavily.

"You know that none of this makes sense right?" She nodded.

"Now from this point forward, you are not allowed to sit in his lap, hold his hand, kiss, don't even let him touch you and definitely don't play with his hair. If you must allow touch no longer than five seconds." I looked at her with my mouth open.

"I don't play with his hair!" She shrugged, mumbling something about fact and fantasy. "Wait a second how do you know all of this?" She rolled her eyes as if my question was stupid.

"Just trust me ok?" Trust Leah…what other choice did I have? God help me.

**JACOB POV**

I was excited to see her tonight…I missed her so much, but as much as I missed her I couldn't let myself get carried away. I wasn't ready to commit. There were to many secrets, to many obstacles. Too much. That was all that came to mind when I thought of her. Too much. However, it was very hard to keep my imprint tendencies at bay. These last several days I had failed in many ways. This was simple because she was so utterly and absolutely fuckable. I loved to squeeze that tight ass; oh I could melt butter on it. My pants tightened at the thought of our last encounter. I would give absolutely anything to touch her like that again. But I knew it wasn't fair. And knowing it wasn't fair would keep me at bay…for the moment.

"I wonder how many strikes you'll make Jacob till your out for the night." Embry bumped my shoulder as he spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try Embry, but we are bowling not playing baseball you dumbass." Seth chuckled earning an elbow in the gut. Paul looked like he was in deep thought, which always turned out to be very dangerous.

"Jacob." He finally spoke from the passenger seat." Do you really want to use, ie, and cheat someone out of their fate without the decency of them having a fighting chance?" The car grew quite, astonished at the seriousness of Paul's question. "I mean I don't care if you fuck her of if you don't." And then it was back to normal Paul. "But either tell her the truth or leave her alone."

"Since when do you care about anybody other than yourself?" He smiled smugly.

"Since you started stealing my jackass card. I'm the douche bag that gets away with it…not you. You are fucking up my style." I rolled my eyes. Of course, this was not about anyone but himself. Seth babbled on about everything under the moon. Embry just encouraged him. It wasn't long before we pulled up at Aleara's house to pick up the girls. We made our way inside.

"Leah?" Paul called up the stairs for her. I noticed how he waited intently on her reply. Weird.

"We will be down soon." She yelled from Aleara's room. We wondered around her house aimlessly for what seemed like forever. (5 minutes)

"What are you two doing up there? We aren't going to a modeling agency…we are going to a bowling alley." Seth waved his hands in the air as he spoke. I stood waiting impatiently tapping my leather boot against the bottom stair. Suddenly Leah appeared prancing down the steps. Paul grabbed her hand as she stepped softly in front of him…I took another note to self at this interaction. What were they up to?

"Hawk! Let's go!" Leah yelled in somewhat and encouraging voice.

"Coming." The sound of her voice floating down the stairs in a squeak, made me hum. There was a trace of uncertainty in it. It made me frown. I turned and looked at Leah suspiciously.

"What?" She acted clueless as her and Paul started to walk towards the front door.

"Hey Leah don't leave me!" Leah paused at the door. I heard Aleara's footsteps fall onto the steps. I turned and my heart stopped in my chest. She looked like a sex goddess. Her golden hair was roughly wavy, it fell down around her hips, over that ass I dreamt about. She wore black tight leather pants, so…so tight. Her shirt crimson red silk, it fell loosely around her slim frame but hugged tightly to her breast. The swell of her breast had me panting like a dog. Her cheeks had a soft pink tint; her eyes held soft black and silver shimmered around them. Her lashes full and black. She wore leather boots that had a little height to them. Her pants were mouthwatering; they had claw marks in rips up the front of her thighs. She took one look at me and grinned. I almost hit the floor. I heard a low whistle from somewhere behind me.

"Strike one bro." I turned and glared at Embry. "Uhh…we are just gonna…" He trailed off before grabbing a still gawking Seth and shuffling out the door. Leah and Paul were already outside. I looked back to her, she lifted her chin in the air and continued to walk past me.

"Oh hello Jacob, I didn't know you were coming." I turned watching behind her. Those rips in her jeans came dangerously close to the cup of her ass. My body was frozen in pure lust…the breath was knocking out of me. She looked sexy as hell. I saw the little indention she had a strap on her belt and with a swish of her shirt I saw the bulk of her gun.

That was it!

"Woah, there is no way in hell you are going out dressed like…like a tramp!" My anger boiled over…the thought of other men looking hand me on the verge of shifting…right then and there. All I received was a seductive chuckle. Her sauntering halted; she turned her head of golden hair.

"Is that why you were looking at me like that? Cause I look like a tramp?" She smiled putting her hand on her hip. "If it's my honor you are worried about _**friend **_don't bother." She continued to walk out the door.

"What the hell is that supposed to men?" She waved her hand in the air dismissing my question. "Listen hot stuff, you coming or what? I'm going out end of discussion." I started to ball my fist, as she walked out the door.

"Jake I know this may be a bad time…but we need the keys to the car." I looked at him infuriated. "Right we will just wait." He went to exit again. "Take your time." I looked after her, her hips swaying as she pranced down the steps. She was playing with fire…and for now he would play along.

**ALEARA POV**

We pulled up to the bowling alley. So far so good. I walked in with Leah and Paul. The other three were lagging behind.

"Hey Blondie nice outfit." Some blonde headed guy waved.

"Thank you." I waved back before looking over my shoulder. Jacob looked like a volcano about to erupt. I winked and kept walking. He was suffering good…I wanted him to suffer some more.

Throughout the night Jacob wouldn't even look at me. I was flirty, I was fun and I didn't give a shit what he thought. Secretly it hurt…but Leah was right…this had to be done. I liked this new found power. Thank you Leah.

**JACOB POV**

I knew she was doing this on purpose. I made a special note to punish Leah in some way. Aleara was making a statement and I was hearing her loud and clear. So did anything that had a dick and could walk. Every time she got up to bowl she would bend over slowly, then swivel her hips before swinging and releasing the ball. And every time she did this, every guy in here would stop and stare. Some dared to approach her. I stood quickly glaring at them, Seth, Embry and Paul backing me up. It deferred every single one of them. We now were on a second game and it was getting worse. Then it happened, when my anger gets taken past the point of no return. This time after her little show, some jackass whistled. She waved and giggled. I blew a fuse. That was it…this had to stop.

"Jacob…" Paul said my name in warning.

"Fuck off." Paul shut up knowing a wolf didn't get in the way of another's imprint. I walked where she stood and tapped politely on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked uninterested.

"Either you change that outfit, or I drag your ass out of here and I do it myself." She hit my pointed finger away and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You wouldn't dare!" Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"Wrong answer hot stuff." I flipped her over my shoulder with no effort. However, keeping her up there was the challenge. She hit, punched and bit anything she could get her hands on. I threw her up in the air and readjusted her.

"Jacob put me down NOW!" She punched me hard in the back, I felt her bite my shoulder. I had to admit, I liked the fight in her. She was the complete opposite of Bella…she wasn't helpless. She fought like a wildcat. My wildcat.

"Jacob you can't do this to her!" Leah ran up out of nowhere.

"Leah I think you have done enough." I growled the words at her before kicking open the door taking her outside. She was still fighting me. I swung her down but pulled her in close to my face. She was glaring at me, her eyes wild like fire…I had to try very hard to hold back the smile that was playing at my lips.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I stayed quiet. She searched my face for an answer. "You aren't going to say anything are you?" I stayed quiet but gripped her arms. Her eyes faltered…she looked up at the full moon…I smelt the salty tears that were building in those wonderful amber eyes. My heart broke and I let her go. She silently started to cry. I watched knowing that the reason she was sad was because of me. She turned on me.

"What the HELL IS THIS JACOB?" I let her yell…I would let her do whatever she wanted to feel better. "What is going on between us?" She wiped her eyes and turned like she was going to walk away when I wouldn't answer.

"Aleara…"

"Don't!" She yelled at me. "I don't want you to care, I don't want to feel like this." Every word she spoke drew me closer to my doom. "Don't come near me anymore. I don't want anything to do with you." I suddenly grew heated…anger rose and I started shaking.

"You don't mean that." She turned at my words.

"What do you want from me?" She asked…I wanted nothing more than to pick her up in my arms and comfort her. In this moment I realized damn Bella…I was trying to keep her safe. Safe from me, from getting hurt, I didn't care if Bella was in the picture or not. I knew that I couldn't live without her. I wanted her to be safe from me…from vampires…from the truth.

"I want everything and nothing from you!"

**ALEARA POV**

I couldn't be sure I had heard him just right. I looked at him; I felt tears running down my cheeks. "I can't stand not holding you, kissing you…but at the same time I can't find the strength to stay. The very sight of you steals words and their meaning." He walked towards me, cupping my cheeks. "The fight, the anger that rises at the thought of another man touching you…puts me in pure rage." He leaned forward kissing the top of my head. "The fear of losing you is more than I can bear." I opened my eyes studying his, what he said was true. I could see it, he meant it. I put my hands on his wrists on either side of my face.

"This doesn't make any sense." I whispered the words scared to wake up from what could possibly be a dream. He bent his forehead to rest against mine.

"I know it doesn't …I'm not ready to explain it now…yes I have been keeping something from you and I'm sorry…but I need you to trust me and give me some time." My emotions were running all over the place. My heart struggled. We stayed like that…forever. In silence, our foreheads still connected. I finally looked up.

"Jacob, it's too much will you promise to give me my space?" He waited searching my eyes a moment before he answered.

"Yes." He smiled a brilliant smile.

"Yeah?" I asked hearing the smile in my own voice.

"Yeah." He agreed again wiping my cheeks with his thumbs. I looked away over his shoulder embarrassed I had been crying. But then something caught my eye…causing me to do a double take. "Aleara what's wrong?" I raised my hand as I heard the gang come out laughing and cutting up. I pointed one shaking finger towards the direction I was staring at. "Shut up!" He yelled at them. "Aleara what is it?" They got quiet waiting for my answer. It took me a moment to speak…my body frozen in fear.

"Th...That m...man." He turned looking. "He is c…coming closer." All the sudden the atmosphere changed, Jacob was shaking like he was about to explode. "He has red eyes." I whispered keeping my eyes trained on the hooded man.

"Leah, Seth, Embry…get her out of here." Jacobs's commands were giving in a dangerously deep voice. "Paul you're with me." I grabbed at Jacob's shirt not wanting to move away from him. They all were watching the hooded figure as well.

"MOVE!" He shouted, sending everyone in motion. Seth came at me, moving so fast it was hard for me to even see him. He threw me on his back and took off running. Leah and Embry flanked him. I strained to look for Jacob but he had already disappeared, so had Paul. Seth ran past the car.

"Hey that's our car!" They ignored me. We reached the edge of the trees. From here there was nothing but forest that continued for miles. I looked around wondering if anyone was watching…when I realized that there were very few people around, it hit me that they weren't even paying attention. I was at war with myself. I had no idea what was going on. I struggled to overcome the need to scream for help and run, or stay put and do as I was told. "What are we doing? Where are we going? Where are Jacob and Paul?"

"This isn't going to work. We need to communicate." Embry complained as they kept running. I noticed quickly that at this point, it was pointless to ask questions. I would gain more information from just listening.

"NO! Jacob wouldn't want her to see us…" He paused and kept running, the fact that they were running this fast was highly impossible as humans. That fact that Seth was carrying me running this fast and not breaking a sweat was highly impossible as well. No…it's just me, I had to be dreaming. Maybe I fell asleep in the bowling alley. Maybe I was just crazy. "We run as far and as long as possible." Seth continued as they kept there steady pace. I kept hearing weird noise, as if a twig was snapping repeatedly in my ear. My instincts were telling me to look to the right of us.

I looked on the other side of Embry, through the woods training my eyes to focus. The hooded man, he was running as fast as we were. How is any of this possible? Just then I heard a howl, a warnings so loud it almost split my ears. Then Seth sat me down. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Embry look out he is beside you!" They came to a halt.

"Hawkeye how can you see him? He should be moving way to fast." I looked around at them.

"What the FUCK is going on!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They ignored me again. This was really starting to get on my nerves. Their heads all snapped in the same direction …forward. There he was…he walked out into the opening we now all stood in.

"This doesn't concern you…just give me the girl." Leah growled as they all three took a defense stance in front of me. My body shivered…it started to hum... just like that day I was playing soccer. Woah! Wait one damn minute! Did Leah just growl? Suddenly two wolves…huge…huge…enormously huge wolves came up behind the hooded man. A blood curling scream came from my throat.

"Sweetheart…lets save the screaming for later, I've been trying to get close to you all night. You and that sexy outfit." The brown russet wolf was the biggest by far of the two. He came forward in a furious growl. Then it hit me, it wasn't with the hooded man, it was growling at him. The hooded man crouched down as if was going to lunge at me. I heard a strangled ripping noise to my left. Leah…she convulsed…her body tearing, her clothes shredded. A wolf stood in her place. I put my hand over my mouth, my legs going weak. Then Seth, then Embry. All of them…it was real, the legends…they were real. I was shaking on the ground; I couldn't make sense of what was happening.

"All of you then, all of you are willing to die for her?" The hooded my cooed the words. Seth moved forward snapping and snarling as if giving an answer. What was I doing? These were my friends…my brothers, my sisters as all I could think in my head. My body's small hum grew to a vibration. I gritted my teeth. In this moment I remember my father. _**"Cowards cut and run…Marines never do. A man with no honor is no man at all." **_Now was not the time to be a coward. My hands vibrated with power…I felt it climbing to the tips of my fingers. In the mist of all the growling, everyone had forgotten about me. I dug my feet in a defensive stance. I pulled my gun and I shot one pulled straight at the hooded man's forehead. The bullet did no damage, how could that be? I held in my surprise, I had it buried deep inside. It seemed for a moment everyone stopped and looked at me. The hooded man glaring in my direction, I gritted my teeth.

"If you want me, come and get me." I turned and ran…I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I turned in the brush…I heard him, he was to my back left, he tried to grab at me, but before his hands could make any contact he was tackled into the woods beside me. Trees breaking everywhere. One tree came collapsing in front of me. As soon as it hit I hurled my body over it. I heard an injured yelp and looked up Embry. The hooded man had his front leg about to break it. I pulled my gun firing another shot. The hooded man dropped Embry … Seth clambered him to the ground.

"Hello vixen." I turned to a new voice another set of red eyes. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Leah! There are two!" I wasted no time firing another shot…this one right between his eyes. The other was at least a mile away. The brown wolf had ripped him to pieces. They looked like they were miles away. I took off running towards the group so they could get to me faster. Running desperately to my saviors, I knew that if I didn't reach them I would be dead. The brown wolf turned in a panic, running as fast as he could…I found my hand reaching towards him. I felt something on my right foot…I was caught in a limb. I fell to the ground, my ankle twisting in an unusual way. I bit back the scream. He grabbed my hurt ankle…smiling. I winced in pain but refused to scream. He started to drag me fast as lightening through the woods away from the wolves…from safety. My body started to sing. I took my gun and fired round after round at his face…I watched in amazement as the bullets bounced off his face doing no damage. I strained my neck trying to find the wolf…there he was getting closer. We stopped for a split second before he grabbed my throat squeezing it dangerously tight. He slung my back against a tree.

"Now you die!" He started to laugh. Now was my moment, now are never. I saw his pointed teeth...vampire…cold one they were vampires! At this revelation my body ignited with some type of burning sensation. It grew like a fire. I saw the wolf come into the clearing from the left…I looked back at the vampire. My body started to think on its own accord. I took my hands, placing them on the wrists that were grasping my throat. The fire grew brighter. I welcomed the feeling. I gripped his wrists hearing his stony flesh start to crack. He howled in pain and looked at me in shock. I didn't stop or wait for another opening; I slung my head hard into his… hearing his nose crack underneath my forehead. He staggered backwards in shock, blood dripping from his nose. He looked at the wolves that were now frozen watching the scene unfold.

I looked to them before looking back at my enemy. "This cannot be!" He yelled in rage. He reached forward again to grab me, refusing to believe what had just transpired. I took his wrist twisting it hearing him gasp as I turned his arm over to its limits. I turned bringing my elbow down the center of his arm…hearing a sickening brake as his arm hung in a disfigured way. He howled in pain again…I looked up at him.

"My turn." I took him by throat pushing him up against the tree, my body feeling as if it was humming with heat. And without another word I took is stone flesh in my hands and ripped his head off. Blood like a blanket fell over me and the surrounding trees. He landed on the ground motionless. A headless body. I looked over my shoulder to the wolves…then up to the sky. I took in the moon, the stars…._**MOTHER**_. I felt the warmth leave my body…the humming stopped and then…I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go…let me know what you think you wonderful readers!**

JACOB POV

Her hand held his wrist…she brought her elbow down braking his arm . It hung in a disfigured way. She looked up at him…I could see her from here…her eyes a bright yellow flame…glowing.

"My turn." She seethed before dragging her hands to his throat pushing him up against a tree.

"This cannot be." He sputtered the words through his bloody lips. Then what happened next made my wolf go frozen in utter terror. She ripped his head off with her own hands, a blanket of blood surrounded her and the trees. She looked over her shoulder at me, this was not Aleara…something in her was alive stirring. You could tell by the way she looked at us, checking to see if we were a threat to her. When she realized who we were, she looked up to the sky. I watched her know intently, the glow was dimming from her eyes returning them to normal color. Then all the sudden, her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body started to collapse to the ground. My instinct kicked in at I saw my imprint laying lifeless on the ground. I ran towards her, realizing I had already shifted to my human form.

"Aleara…" My hands were shaking as I picked up her head. "Aleara!" No response…Seth appeared behind me. My heart became sickened with dread. No pulse. No hear beat I couldn't hear it. She wouldn't come too. Leah and Embry stood back with Paul. I heard Leah whisper.

"Come on…" Furiously, desperately as angry tears fell down her cheeks.

"Aleara!" I held her to me…her head fell limply back. I pulled my ear to her chest. Nothing "Aleara!" I shook her body…she wouldn't wake up. I leaned in over her body giving her mouth to mouth, then pumping her chest. "Come on baby…wake up…come on."

I started to run my hands over her blood stained clothes. I was going hysterical. Her face had blood splattered all over it. Leah turned her face into Paul…he looked down at me, his eyes filled with the purest emotion I had ever seen on his face, and yet I couldn't place it. I shifted my eyes to Embry. He only turned walking around with his hands on his head. I looked at Aleara …my love, my darling. She looked lifeless. I raked my fingers threw my hair. This couldn't be happening. I picked her up in my arms…her head falling back, her arms falling limply where ever gravity lead them too. I realized in this moment I was crying. I looked up….

"Please…" I whispered. THUMP…we all stopped and looked at her, I slowly sat her back on the ground. THUMP…it hit again. Thump…thump…thump. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding. I saw the steady fall of her chest. I put my hand on her chest to feel...to make sure. Her hands jerked to the side of her. Suddenly she slung forward. A blood curling scream ripping through her throat. I suddenly realized she was screaming my name.

"Jacob!...Jacob!" I grabbed her face yelling over her as loud as I could.

"Open your eyes Aleara!" She finally calmed down a little bit.

"Th...the wolves! Th…they…and you." Her body was trembling. I brought her head slowly into my chest, shushing her softly. "Th…man. Red…rrred eyes." She sputtered words in shock.

"I know…I know baby, your safe…your safe." Then she was out again. Her head was laid softly against my chest. I picked her up.

"Embry, Leah take care of the vampires." Paul and Seth flanked me as I took off running. The closer we got to the reservation the more my shame and regret wavered in my conscious. Soon so soon Jarred and Sam had joined us. I knew that they silently were going through our thoughts, what we had seen. But as I ran to Aleara's house, I realized the pack has never traveled so silent…the forest had never seemed so silent. I looked down at her in my arms…my heart ruptured with sorrow. How could this have happened? How could this be possible?

The memory of her ripping that blood sucker's head off replayed distastefully over and over again in my head. I ran up her front steps and through her front door. I ran to her master bathroom before sitting down on the toilet with her safely in my lap. It made me uneasy at how weakly her head fell from side to side. I slowly started to pull her clothes off, when I reached her undies I decided against it. I reached over and turned the water on testing it to make sure it wasn't too hot. I couldn't stand seeing her covered in blood I wanted it off. All of it. Moisture fell on my hand and I realized I was crying again. I angrily wiped the tears away and waited for the water to fill. I looked at her, beautiful she was my beautiful. My beloved. My wolf was on edge inside. I had never felt this way before. I lowered her into the water…she started to mumble incoherently small bits and pieces of words that I couldn't make out. I took a soapy rag and started to bathe all the dirt and dried blood off her skin. I picked leaves and debris out of her hair. She had goose bumps all over her body. I knew tonight would be a long night.

THREE DAYS LATER

I watched her closely, never leaving her side. Emily and Kim would come every now and then. My body felt like it was in chains. Every time someone entered the room, I had to pull my chains tighter around my wolf. I often growled or stood protectively over her. Then if he was really in a mood he wouldn't allow anyone to enter. I often times had to fight the instinct to rip someone's throat out that touched her. I reran what happened nights ago over and over in my head. She was helpless; there was no way I could have gotten to her in time. If whatever happened wouldn't have happened she would be gone, lost from me forever. My heart broke over again every time I thought about it. I put my head down on the bed beside her. She did more damage to that vampire in two seconds than one of our pups could have managed in three days. In an odd way, it made me proud. She was my little wildcat.

KNOCK…KNOCK….KNOCK

I couldn't help the rumble that built in my chest and soon vibrated in low growl in the room. I tightened my chains some more on my wolf.

"Jacob…I know you don't want to leave her…but Sam and the boys would like to talk to you, we will watch her while you are gone." Emily's small voice came from behind the door. I instinctively squeezed Aleara's hand. It was hard for me to push my wolf aside and be reasonable…he didn't trust anyone when it came to the safety of his mate. All he saw was his mate on a bed hurt and not waking up…defenseless, vulnerable, and he refused to let anyone hurt her any more.

"Come in Emily." She quietly came in and Kim filed in behind her.

"If it's ok with you we would like to bath her now and change her bedding." I hovered over her form…trying to hold back the thought of picking her up and running away from everyone with her in my arms. "Or we can wait outside until you get back then you can watch or help us do it." I looked at Aleara, so peaceful looking…almost angelic with her features. Her golden luscious hair spiraled around her like a halo. I gritted my teeth.

"No Emily I will leave you to do whatever you see fit." I forced myself to walk out of the room. I stopped when I got to the end of the stairs breathing deeply. I could hear all the voices and their rumbling owners as I sat down on the bottom step not exactly ready leave her, or confront the tribe.

"Unkie Jake!" I turned to the tiny girl running from the open living room to me. Instantly I forgot about everything for a moment.

"Hey Claire bear." She jumped into my open arms.

"Is she awake yet?" Claire asked innocently with anticipation.

"No Claire, not yet." She wrinkled her nose.

"Well she must be having dreams…probably a really nice dream… where she is a princess and she doesn't want to wake up." I chuckled at her innocence.

"Maybe your right…how did you get to be all by yourself in here?" She smiled mischievously.

"Qwil gave me a bag a skittles and said I could watch all the Hello Kitty I want if I stay in here and be quiet till you are done talking." She put her finger over her mouth as if to signal that it was a secret.

"Your secret is safe with me." I winked at her and patted her on the bottom as she scrambled back to the couch. I huffed realizing I could no longer hold off seeing my pack as well as Sam's. When I entered the kitchen, I immediately saw my plate full of food that Emily had left me. I walked forward and started eating as they all seemed to slowly seize their conversations.

"How is she?" Seth was the first to ask.

"She started mumbling, but hasn't spoken…has yet to even roll over or open her eyes so honestly her heart beat is normal, so is her breathing and I hope that is a good sign she is ok." They all looked at me for a moment. "As Alpha I want to take this time to talk to my pack as well as our brother pack." I looked to Sam his gaze held steadfast on mine. "No one is responsible for what happened to Aleara…"

"Jake…you don't…"

"I mean it." I cut Quil off sternly. "She is my imprint, it's my duty to protect her, and I failed. Most importantly I am Alpha of the pack and sole responsibility is mine." I finished my food after three bites and pushed my plate aside. "I would now like to express my thoughts as far as this attack. There were two vampires, one caught us by surprise. My guess…" I shrugged. "Simply that his power was to cover his sent, however I refuse to believe that the only reason they were after Aleara was because of the outfit she wore." Leah looked down as if ashamed she had apart in it. "Leah… look at me." When she looked back up there was water rimming her eyes…Paul reached out and took her hand. "Leah it was not your fault."

"I shouldn't have pushed her to wear that outfit Jake…" She spoke with tears laced in her words.

"Leah I will not have you thinking that way, do you understand? It was not your fault." She nodded quietly. Sam cleared his voice.

"How about we focus on how your imprint ripped the head off a vampire." I looked at him and stood.

"I know we are brothers Sam," I looked at everyone else in the room "Same for all of you…but I warn you now…if you so much as utter a syllable against my imprint…or refuse to do what you can to protect her from harm because of what happened in the woods that night…I will rip your throat out myself." The room got deadly quiet. The pack feeling like a pack taking heed to their superior. "Whatever reason they had for coming after Aleara must have been a good one…my gut as a wolf tells me that that was just the beginning."

"What if she lied about the scars that were on her stomach?" Paul asked perfectly at ease.

"That is true, there has to be a logical reason for this…" Jared sorted out with his hands crossed under his arms.

Seth stepped in defensive over his best friend. "Listen, we don't know how long it will take for her to wake up…we don't know what's going to happen when she does…we just have to be patient."

"Listen, sitting up there staring into the face of someone I let down has made me do more than think. And what I do know is we have slacked off a lot since the Cullens left, the hell with the fucking Cullens…our duty is to our people. Two vampires snuck up on us…in our town. That shouldn't happen…When I first turned, I was young… I thought of this as a curse, that my life was being chosen for me. And I apologize for not being the leader I was destined to be." I turned looking into our younger wolves faces'. "I thought the same of the woman who was hand crafted for me…and now she lays lifeless in a bed."

"Jake…" Embry came forward putting his hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself…you're not the only one who would have reacted the way you have…after what you've been through." I looked at him.

"That's no excuse. What we have is gift…a gift of survival…to have a fighting chance to protect those we love. Vampires are our enemy, how can we fight a force that is so strong when we ourselves are so weak?" Everyone looked around at each other. "We need to pick up the path that has been laid before us…carry it with honor…this is our land." Low growls rumbled through the room. "We will protect our land…we will protect our people at any cost."

"Jacob!" Emily yelled for me. I took off running up the steps, my heart quickening in my chest. I slung open the door almost knocking it off its hinges. I immediately looked at the bed…and there she was…Aleara. Her body completely still her eyes open…and glowing as she spoke softly while looking to the ceiling.

"What is happening?!" I yelled as I knelt by her side.

"I don't know…it almost sounds like she is speaking a different language!" Emily grabbed her arm checking her pulse; she grabbed her face looking at her eyes trying to see if she could do something to stop her.

ALEARA POV MEAN TIME

It was dark…I wanted to wake up but I just couldn't make myself do it. Then suddenly I was spiraling to a different scene. I stood surrounded by woods.

"Hawkeye are you ok?" Bracken…that was Bracken's voice. His young face came into view, he must have been 17 at least. I saw my father follow behind him into the clearing…oh my father…seeing him in this memory made me miss him even more. I walked over towards them, however they weren't looking at me, they were looking at something behind me. I turned…there I stood 6 or so…I was sitting on a rock, and beside me was my mother. I couldn't help the tears that swelled in my eyes, the last time I had seen her was when I was 8. She looked down at me moving the hair out of my face.

I remember this memory; this is right before the grizzly attacked me. Suddenly I was jolted to a different scene…I was in a corridor, it was warm. The sun snuck through the windows.

"Victoria..." The voice boomed down the halls. I turned around to see a huge man. He had a full beard. Black and scruffy…his eyes were yellow…pure golden yellow. I looked around me. Surely he wasn't talking to me. When I looked back at him he was smiling…there was a golden woven crown upon his head. "Come here my Victoria…." In one of his hands he held a necklace…a golden heart locket; it was fairly large with a red, red, ruby in the center of it. I recognized that necklace from somewhere…I just couldn't place it. I took a step back.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He didn't have time to answer me. My surroundings switched again; suddenly I was jolted into my living room. I saw myself laying on the couch…I smiled at this memory…Jacob was rubbing my feet. This was the night we had decided to become friends. Suddenly his face changed he started growling…his body started to convulse…I covered my eyes. No this can't be happening. When I heard the rip of flesh I uncovered my eyes.

"JACOB!"

"I'm here!" I was surprised to hear his voice yell back at me. I tried again.

"JACOB!" I yelled out in fear.

"Aleara, I'm right here….look at me." I felt his hand brush my check. The haziness left my eyes. All the sudden his handsome face was in front of mine, those dark chocolate orbs swallowed me whole with their worry. I was here I was awake.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yes…it's me." He said unsure of himself as he knelt to the side of my bed. I turned looking around the room…my eyes started to rim with tears.

"Oh everyone is here...you're all here…and I'm here, I'm awake." Seth started to smile.

"Ok, Hawk just for the record you are awake and yes we are all here." Leah elbowed him after his comment.

"How long was I asleep?" I looked over to Emily.

"Three days."

"Three days!" I jumped out of bed only feel Jacob grab my wrest, I looked down at my hand then back up to him.

"Aleara…I would feel better if you took your time…" He motioned for me to sit back down I did as he asked. Everyone became quiet.

"What happened? Did I have another spell?" I looked into his face anxiously. He looked somewhat surprised. He grabbed my hand.

"Aleara…what do you remember?" Everyone seemed to be on edge.

"What do you mean? " I looked around getting irritated. "Why are all of you so quiet? What is going on?" Jacob slid his thumb across the top of my hand. Emily came across the room to me.

"Aleara, I know that you may feel disoriented, but close your eyes and focus," I did as she told me too. "What is the first thing you remember?" I tried to focus…

"Jacob, he was mad at me….we were bowling." I felt him put his hand on my knee. "I was mad at him…we went outside."

"What else do you remember?" I heard Emily ask again.

"We were talking…we decided to try us…or figure us out or something like that…" I got embarrassed talking about this in front of everyone. I felt my cheeks flame.

"Yes…" Jacob's soft voice assured me…hearing him caused me to open my eyes. I looked at his grinning face. Oh God he was so deliciously handsome. But looking at him seemed to make me jolt into the scene that happened nights ago.

"Hooded man…vampire …rrrred eyes." I couldn't help but tremor over the words. Jacob grabbed my hand.

"I know it's hard Aleara but take your time." I nodded at him before continuing to close my eyes.

"We ran…I was in the woods…" Everyone seemed to shuffle uneasily. I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. "Wolves!" I jumped up on my bed and backed up to my headboard. "Huge fucking wolves!" I pointed at all of them. For some reason I couldn't form a sentence let along control my fear and surprise. I saw how their faces fell. "You lied…all of you lied to me, Seth...Leah? You…you and Jacob….How could you keep that from me?"

"Aleara…we were only trying to protect you." Seth mumbled as he leaned into the wall. Without another word I jumped off the bed and ran to Leah and threw my arms around her.

"Thank you." I spoke in tears. "Thank you…all of you, for protecting me." Leah slowly and awkwardly returned my hug. "Embry, Paul, Seth…get your asses over here!" I whispered vehemently. Embry wasted no time in starting what looked to be a group hug.

"AW…Hawk your welcome, but next time…don't waste your time with your gun. That doesn't really work on the undead." I laughed at him as he joined me and Leah.

"Yeah and next time…for the greater good, let's not dress like a slut either." Paul refused to hug but bumped my shoulder with his fist which to Paul that was like a hug.

Seth shook his head at Paul as he hugged me. "Paul…unnecessary." I turned and looked back at Jacob.

"Um guys let's give them some time alone." Emily started pushing everyone out of the room, which I was very thankful for. As soon as they closed the door Jacob walked over to me. He engulfed me in his arms and picked me up.

"Aleara…I'm so sorry I lied to you…" After kissing the top of my head he placed me back on my feet.

"It's ok Jacob, I understand. So was this what you had to tell me…you know that you weren't ready to tell me." He looked at me for a moment as if he was debating on something and couldn't decide.

"Well, yeah…I just couldn't find a way to tell you 'hey I'm a wolf"." I smiled at his words.

"Ok, I trust you…but don't make me regret it." He looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?" He seemed in disbelief that I would follow him so easily.

"Jacob, I know your past leads you to believe that a girl will string you along, not give you an answer for certain, use you, expect things from you." He looked down at my words and I simply scooted myself into his lap and clasped his face in my hands. "But that's not me, I'm not Bella. If you need me to wait…then that's what I'll do, if I need you to wait then that's what you will do. Just know that I care about you, and when I say I am in this…you should have no reason to doubt me." He nodded slowly.

"You know you being in my lap like this reminded me of something I forgot to do." Before I could think of some clever witty thing to say…his lips were on mine, consuming me. They were the sweetest sin. I felt my head getting dizzy. The only thing that would register was simply that all I wanted was more. I twisted myself to face him I wrapped my legs around him. "Aleara…I don't think…" I put my finger to his lips and started to shake my head "NO".

"You're not going to stop me." I wrapped my arms around his neck. Oh God this felt so right.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked skeptically.

"You may have beaten me in our first combat fight, this one though, I'm pretty confident in my abilities." A growl rumbled through the room. My heart quickened with excitement, my stomach swirled with pleasure. He stood and flipped me on back.

"Are you saying you've had experience before?" His movements were so quick I almost didn't catch them, one second he was standing at the foot of my bed the next he was between my legs and something indescribably perfect was toying with me with soft hard movements against my core. My breathing hitched, my legs started shaking…and then what happened next was indescribable. Something was happening to me. My toes curled and I cried out in pleasure. I grabbed onto him grinding into him harder…Something in me was building in me. He reached down and wrapped his arm between my back and the mattress. With one flawless and smooth movement he lifted my neck to his mouth. He kissed and nibbled, leaving a fiery trail down my neck to the low cut "V" of my night shirt; He slid my shirt down a little and looked at me with the darkest most lustful stare I had ever seen in my life. That itself was enough to send me flying over the edge. I cried out his name, my hands clutched onto his back. My core clenched, quaking, begging to grab onto something that just wasn't there. My heart beat quickened. Wait … I just realized I couldn't breathe….My heart was hammering against my chest; I could feel it fluttering fast.

"Aleara…baby…" He pushed my hair out of my face. My body felt like it was on fire. "Shhhh…." He put his hand on my chest…when I felt the contact; I realized my body was shaking. "Aleara…look at me." My eyes locked on his. "You need to breathe; your heart is beating way to fast." I closed my eyes and tried to remember the rhythm and decided eventually to take a deep breath. Jacob got up letting me sit up, when I was able to catch my breath I felt my cheeks flame…I felt mortified. All I could do was look away. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I cleared my throat.

"Um…does anyone know where my cell phone is at?" He eyed me as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Aleara…" I jumped up off the bed.

"Don't say anything." I interrupted his sentence. "Just give me my phone." His face became irritated.

"I don't have your phone, it kind of got destroyed in battle." I turned to look at him throwing my hands up in the air.

"WHAT!? Oh no…no, no, no, no…that means I missed his Tuesday call." Jacob shrugged.

"I'm sure you can call him back, you missed one phone call, no big deal." I looked at him exasperated.

"Are you out of your FUCKING MIND?!" I waved my hands around in the air as if to try to make him understand.

"Calm down." He stood obviously not understanding why I was getting so upset.

"Don't tell me to be calm wolf boy! Once missed call from Bracken is like the unholy of unholys." I paced around the room. "Matter of fact he is probably on his way he..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER?!" My body froze in mid-sentence…Bracken was here in La Push.

"Whoa man take it easy." I heard Seth speak up and I panicked because I knew it wouldn't do any good. I took off running down the stairs.

"Bracken, I'm here!" I stumbled as I ran down the steps. I looked up at him, expecting full wrath…and that's just what I got.

"Where the fuck is your phone? You missed my call! What always happens when you miss my call and you don't call back?! I gave you a whole day Hawk!" I heard Paul whistle in the background…yeah they didn't know what overprotective was when it came to my family. I looked around at everyone in the living room…what was I supposed to say? Hey I was out running from vampires and it resulted in a small coma. "Don't try to get out of it either; you're in big ass trouble. You better be glad I haven't told dad yet." Jacob stepped forward, I tried to get him to stop but he ignored me and held out his hand.

Bracken was fuming; he eyed Jacob's hand then looked back at him in livid anger.

"Hello Bracken, My name is Jacob Black I am Billy Black's son." Bracken's composure instantly changed, he smiled and I thought my jaw was going to hit the floor.

"Charlie Swann speaks very highly of you, I'm glad to know that my baby sister is surrounded in good company." Everyone somehow seemed to file out of my house at this point.

Bracken in La Push….what else can go wrong?

**LEAVE ME A COMMENT LEAVE ME A REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THANK YOU!**


End file.
